SHINee Story JongNo Ver
by Black Key
Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov.<em>

Mentari pagi mulai bersinar, Kicauan burung mulai terdengar. Mengusik kenyamanan tidur seorang namja imut. Membuat namja imut itu perlahan membuka matanya yang sesungguhnya masih terasa sangat berat. Di kerjab-kerjabkan matanya berulang-ulang kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya mata hari pagi yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Arrrrggghhhh….. Sakit" Erang namja itu pelan saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak di tambah pula dengan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing setelah semalam menegguk 5 gelas soju. Namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat mencoba turun dari ranjangnya dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. ia sangat kaget saat mendapati dirinya tak lagi menggunakan sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. di pandanginya setiap sudut kamarnya itu, penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

Srek…

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang ramping namja imut itu. Namja itu langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke tangan itu lalu pada seorang namja tampan yang tengah tidur di sampingnya yang juga tak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya sama separti dirinya.

"Kyyaaaa…." Teriakan namja imut itu spontan saat mengetahui siapa namja tampan yang tengah tidur di sampingnya itu. Yang membuat namja tampan itu mulai sadar dari mimp-mimpinya.

"Eugh…." Erang namja tampan itu saat membuka matanya yang sangat berat untuk terbuka itu. Di kerjap-kerjapkan matanya singga…

"Kyyaaaaa…" teriak namja tampan itu saat sadar dia tengah tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun bersama seorang namja yang cukup ia kenal.

"Ji-Jino apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah semalam….." Tanya namja tampan itu pada namja imut yang beradi di sampingnya yang sedang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya. Jino, ya itulah nama namja imut itu dan namja tampan itu adalah Jonghyun. Hyung dari namja tadi, mereka berdua memang saling mengenal karena mereka berdua bekerja di tempat yang sama dan mereka juga tergabung dalam grup BoyBand yang sama, S.M The Ballad.

"Aku juga tak tau hyung. Semalam kita sama-sama mabuk" jawab Jino dengan wajah yang sedikit takut. Ia takut bila Hyung-nya itu akan membantah atau pun memarahinya. Dan ia juga takut dengan kenyataan pahit yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Aish….. Apa yang telah ku lakukan" Umpat Jonghyun sambil memberantakan rambutnya stress. Jonghyun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Sesegera mungkin ia kenakan pakaiannya lalu melesat pergi dari apartement Jino meninggalkan namja imut itu yang mulai menangis.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hyung kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa setelah semua yang terjadi hyung malah melarikan diri tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu pada ku. Tidakkah hyung menyesal telah menyakitiku seperti ini?" Kata Jino dalam tangisannya itu. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya tadi kekamar mandi walau ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuhnya tapi sakit di tubuhnya itu tak sesakit hatinya saat ini. Lalu ia mulai merendam tubuhnya itu kedalam bath thub. Ia masih saja menangis dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan Jonghyun tadi malam.

*Flashback*

"Maaf Jonghyun aku tak bisa menerimamu. Karena aku lebih mencintai Onew dari pada dirimu. Aku harap kau bisa menerima keputusanku ini. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yeoja atau namja yang lebih baik dari diriku" kata-kata Key itu terus mengiang-ngiang terus dalam pikiran Jonghyun seharian ini. Hatinya begitu sakit karena penolakan itu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus Onew? Kenapa bukan aku Key? Apa aku tak lebih baik dari Onew?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa Key lebih memilih Onew dari pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas lebih dari pada leader mereka itu.

"Hyung sedang apa kau disini?" seorang namja imut membuyarkan lamunan Jonghyun. Jonghyun yang tadinya hanya diam sambil memandang dengan pandangan kosongnya jadi mengalihkan pandnagannya ke namja imut yang tadi menyapanya itu.

"Ani…. Aku tak sedang apa-apa" jawab Jonghyun sambil menutupi kalau dia tadinya sedang melamunkan Key. Ia tak mau dongsaeng-nya itu bertanya kenapa tadi ia melamun sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hyung? Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau melamun saja? Apa kau ada masalah?" ternyata namja imut itu memperhatikan Jonghyun sejak tadi.

"Ani… Tak ada apa-apa" bohong Jonghyun. Ia tak mau dongsaeng imutnya itu tahu kalau dirinya sedang bersedih hati karena ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang yang ia taksir.

"Benarkah?" namja imut yang tak lain adalah Jino itu tampak kurang yakin dengan kata-kata hyung-nya itu.

"Ne… Kenapa kau belum pulang jam segini?" Tanya Jonghyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia gerah juga kalau terus membicarakan hal itu. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di kantor SME untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Boyband mereka, S.M The Ballad.

"Ah… Aku baru saja mau pulang. Tapi tadi aku melihat hyung di sini jadi ku putuskan untuk menyapa hyungg dulu. Dan kenapa hyung juga belum pulang" Tanya Jino penasaran karena setahunya, Jonghyun sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Aku belum ingin pulang" jawab Jonghyun, jujur saat ini ia sedang malas berada di drom kalau hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya jika melihat pasangan OnKey yang tengah bermesra-mesraan di depannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Jino tampak penasaran dengan hyungnya ini. Sebenarnya Jonghyung sedikit risih degan semua pertanyaan Jino itu, namun tetap saja setiap di Tanya ia akan menjawabnya.

"Tak apa-apa, hanya merasa bosan saja" kata Jonghyun malas.

"Ah… Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Ne…." Jino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Jonghyun.

"Benarkah?" senang Jino, Jonghyun menganggukan kepalannya.

"Ne Hyung, lagian tadi aku tak membawa mobil kesini" jelas Jino. Ia senang karena aka nada orang yang mengatarnya. Ia memang sedang sedikit malas bila harus pulang ke apartemennya dengan menggunakan taksi.

"Kenapa dengan mobilmu?" Tanya Jonghyun heran.

"Tak apa-apa. Tadi aku ke sini bersama Jay hyung karena itu aku tak membawa mobil" jwlas Jino dengan alasan yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh….. Kalau begitu ayo sekarang ku antar kamu pulang" Jonghyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang segera di susul Jino. Jonghyun menyeruh Jino masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah itu keduanya pun berangkat menuju apartemen Jino.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya hening yang menghampiri perjalanan itu. Hingga mobil yang mereka kendarai sampai si depan sebuah apartement yang cukup bagus di tengah kota seoul.

"Hyung gomawo ya sudah mau mengantarku sampai sini" ucap Jino menghancurkan ke heningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti perjalanan mereka.

"Ne…. Sudah sana cepat masuk" suruh Jonghyun.

"Ne… Apa hyung tak mau singgah dulu ke tempatku?" tawar Jino.

"Tak usah lain kali saja" Jonghyun menolak dengan sangat halus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan ya hyung. Annyoung… Sampai bertemu besok" Jino langsung keluar dari mobil Jonghyun setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada orang yang baru saja mengantarnya itu.

"Jino…" panggil Jonghyun pada Jino yang belum jauh dari mobilnya. Secepatnya ia keluar dari dalam mobil menghampiri Jino.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jino pada saat Jonghyun sudah didepannya.

"Eh… Itu…. Maukah kau menemaniku minum sebentar?" Tanya Jonghyun sedikit ragu. Karena ia berfikir Jino pasti menolak ajakannya itu.

"Baiklah" jawab Jino santai. Jonghyun sedikit tak percaya kalau ajakannya itu diterima. Akhirnya ia bisa memiliki teman untuk menghilangkan pikiran jenuhnya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan Key dulu untuk sesaat.

"Kita cari kedai di dekat sini saja" kata Jonghyun memberikan saran.

"Sepertinya aku tau kedai minuman di dekat sini yang enak" kata Jino sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada Jonghyun.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana" kata Jonghyun lalu menarik tangan Jino dan bergegas pergi.

Jonghyun dan Jino pergi ke sebuah kedai yang saat itu sudah sepi menginggat saat ini jam telah menunjukan setengah dua belas malam. Jonghyun dan Jino mengobrol dengan santainya bahkan mereka sudah tak sadar berapa botol soju yang telah mereka minum. Dan kini Jonghyun sudah sangat mabuk dan terus meracau dengan kalimat-kalimat tak jelasnya.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, Jino membopong tubuh Jonghyun pulang ke apartemennya. Cukup sulit baginya membawa tubuh Jonghyun yang tengah mabuk berat itu dengan tubuhnya yang juga tengah mabuk.

Setelah sampai di apertemennya dengan susah payah, Jino membaringkan Jonghyun di tempat tidur miliknya. Setelah itu ia segera membuka jaket, sepatu, dan juga ikat pingang Jonghyun agar benda-benda itu tak menganggu tidur hyung-nya itu. Setelah Itu ia beranjak pergi untuk menganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Namun belum sempat ia meninggalkan tempat tidur, Jonghyun segera menarik tanggannya dengan paksa. Yang membuat namja imut itu jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Jonghyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun memutar tubuhnya hingga sekarang posisi mereka berubah. Saat ini Jonghyun berada di atas tubuh Jino dan memandang namja imut itu sengan matanya yang sayu.

Tanpa sadar Jonghyun telah melumat bibir Jino. Tak ada perlawanan dari Jino, karena saat ini ia pun tengah mabuk. Jonghyun makin gencar melancarkan aksinya. Ia masukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jino hingga lidah mereka berpangutan hebat.

Tak hanya itu, Jonghyun pun mulai membuka kancing baju Jino satu persatu lalu melepas pakainan Jino dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Dirabanya tubuh polos bagian atas Jino. Ciumannya pun mulai turun keleher jenjang Jino, meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sana.

Jonghyun terus menjilati dan mengigit setiap inci leher serta dada Jino membuat namja imut itu terbuai dalam permainan terlarang yang sedang mereka nikmati dalam keadaan kedaunya yang sudah tak sadar. Namun tetap saja mereka merasakan sensasi-sensasi nikmat yang membuat mereka menjadi ingin merasakannya lebih.

"Eugh… Ah…. Haahhh… Hahhhh.." Erangan Jino pun mulai terdengar saat ciuman tadi berpindah pada nipple kirinya. Jonghyung minjilati dan mengulum nipple jino yang sudah mengeras dan menegang itu.

Jonghyun terus saja melancarkan serangan-serangannya membuat Jino semakin mengerang dan itu juga sukses membuat Jonghyun semakin nafsu untuk menjelajahi tubuh Jino. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia jadi tak sabar ingin merasuki tubuh yang kini ada dibawahnya itu.

Jonghyun mulai membuka celana yang masih menempel pada tubuh Jino hingga tak ada satupun benang lagi yang menempel pada tubuh namja imut itu. Jonghyung memnadangi tubuh polos yang terlihat indah di matanya itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Eum… Arrrggghhh…. Uh…. Huhh…Hahh" Erang Jino saat Jonghyun mulai memasukan juniornya kedalam mulut. Jonghyun terus saja memainkan junior Jino hingga Jino tak tahan lagi untuk menahan klimaksnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Arrrggghhh…." Teriakan Jino terdengar seiring dengan keluarnya cairan cinta Jino dalam mulut Jonghyun. Yang langsung dilahap habis oleh Jonghyun. Saat ini Jino sudah benar-benar letih akibat permainan Jonghyun yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan. Dan ia juga sudah lemas serta pasrah dengan permainan nikmat yang mereka lakukan tanpa sadari.

Tapi tak hanya sampai di situ saja yang di lakukan Jonghyun pada Jino. Ia pun segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Hingga terpampang jelas junior Jonghyun yang telah tegang sempurna itu. Tanpa basa-basi Jonghyun langsung mengarahkan juniornya itu ke opening Jino. Di dorongnya pelan hingga juniornya mulai masuk kedalam opening Jino.

"Akkhhh…Sa….kit…. Tolong.. Hentikan" Erangan kesakitan Jino terdengar saat junior Jonghyun masuk sempurna kedalam opening-nya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu, air mata Jino pun tumpah(?) karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di opening-nya yang masih steril dan belum pernah terjamah orang sama sekali itu. Dan kini ia memberrikan semuannya pada Jonghyun dalam ke tidak sadaran.

Dengan perlahan Jonghyun mengerakan tubuhnya hingga juniornya terus keluar masuk dalam opening Jino membuat rasa sakit di tubuh Jino berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang amat sangat. Apalagi di tambah dengan perlakuan Jonghyun yang mulai mengulum nipple sebelah kanan Jino sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai lembut nipple kiri Jino, tangan kanan Jonghyun pun tak mau kalah. Tangan kanannya terus saja mempermainkan junior Jino hingga Jino berkali-kali merasakan klimaks namun Jonghyun belum juga mendapatkan klimaks yang membuat permainan itu terus berlanjut hingga membuat Jino sampir tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.

"Akkhhhh….." Erang Jonghyun saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan klimaks setelah bergumul dengan tubuh Jino selama hampir dua jam. Sedangkan Jino sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah itu Jonghyun mengeluarkan junior-nya dari dalam tubuh Jino dan ia pun roboh tak sadarkan diri di samping tubuh Jino. Mereka sama-sama tak mengetahui apa yang telah mereka lakukan karena pengaruh alkohol yang tadi mereka teguk.

Mungkin saja itu akan menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka berdua nantinya.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC OKE... ^_^<p>

If you like this ff, please RnR oke...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Sudah tiga minggu ini Jonghyun selalu menghindari Jino. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan bila bertemu dengan namja berwajah imut itu jika menginggat apa yang telah terjadi tiga minggu yang lalu. Suatu kejadian yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Karena itu lah ia lebih memilih menghindari Jino dari pada harus melihat namja satu itu yang akan membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Pengecut memang apa yang saat ini tengah ia lakukan. Berani berbuat tapi tak berani bertanggung jawab.

Tapi ia benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia melakukan itu bukan atas dasar cinta. Semua itu terjadi karena pengaruh alkohol, tapi tak mungkin bila ia melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepada benda tak bernyawa itu kan. Ia ia sadar benar kalau yang saat ini ia lakukan itu salah.

Jonghyun sangat bersyukur karena jadwalnya selama tiga minggu ini lebih terfokus pada SHINee bukan pada grup barunya SM The Ballad. Karena dengan begitu ia akan semakin jarang bertemu dengan Jino. Sampai saat ini ia belum berani menatap wajah apa lagi bertemu dengan Jino. Bayang-bayang kejadian di pagi hari itu masih terus menghantui pikirannya. Bahkan ia masih mengingat jelas suara tangisan Jino saat ia dengan begitu saja meninggalkan namja imut itu setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Bahkan dengan teganya dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata yang bisa sedikit menenangkan Jino.

Saat ini kenyataan berkata lain, karena saat ini SHINee dan SM The Ballad berada pada satu stage yang sama. Mau tak mau ia harus bertemu dengan Jino karena mereka berdua juga merupakan Bandmate. Tapi walau pun begitu, ia terus saja menghindari Jino. Selama di panggung Jonghyun tak sedikit pun menoleh pada Jino. Padahal Jino kerap kali mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik Jonghyun yang terus cuek padanya.

"Jino apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jay di backstage saat acara telah selesai. Tampak sekali Jay yang khawatir melihat wajah Jino yang sangat pucat. Memang sejak beberapa hari ini namja berwajah imut itu sering merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhnya. Hampir di setiap saat ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah terutama di pagi hari.

"Anio, Hyung aku tak apa-apa" Jino dengan pelan. Ia sengaja berbohong agar semua hyung-nya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya itu tak merasa kahawatir. Ia tak mau membuat repot semua orang kalau mereka tahu ia kini sedang sakit.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya Jay lagi. Nampak sekali namja itu sedikit meragukan kata-kata Jino bila melihat wajah Jino yang kini sudah sangat putih pucat.

"Ne, Hyung tak perlu kahawatir" kata Jino pelan. Mau tak mau Jay pun mempercayainya. Mungkin Jino tak ingin membuatnya khawatir makannya namja berwajah imut itu berbohong padanya pikir Jay.

"Tapi mukamu itu sangat pucat. Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Key yang saat itu juga berada di sana bersama para member SHINee, SM The Ballad, dan juga Sungmin yang tak mau jauh dari Kyu selama masa kehamilannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung. Hanya terlalu lelah saja karena belum terbisa dengan jadwalku yang mulai padat" Jino berharap hyung-hyungnya itu percaya dengan kebohongannya itu.

"Ya itu wajar. Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa" kata Onew sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jino. Jino memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya agar semua Hyungnya itu tak lagi cemas melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat pucat.

"Ne, hyung" kata Jino pelan sambil melirik sebentar namja yang tengah bersandar di sudut ruangan cukup jauh darinya. Iya, siapa lagi namja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jonghyun. Namja yang telah menghancurkan tubuh serta hatinya. Namja yang sangat tega merampas kesuciannya dan setelah itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata padanya. Mungkin tak ada penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang menganggu pikiran Jonghyun pikir Jino.

"Eugh" tiba-tiba Jino merasa ada yang bergejolak dalam perutnya. Dengan segera ia berlari kekamar mandi yang segera disusul para member SHINee dan SM The Ballad.

"Hoek! Hoek!" Jino meremas perutnya dan berusaha memuntahkan semua yang ada dalam perutnya itu. Sudah seminggu ini ia selalu muntah-muntah tak jelas selain itu ia juga sering merasa pusing dan lemas. Entah penyakit apa yang sedang menyerangnya itu, ia juga belum memeriksakannya ke dokter.

"Jino…. Gwencanayo?" Tanya Key yang khawatir pada dongsaeng-nya itu. Key mulai mengurut-urut lembut tengkuk Jino agar namja imut itu merasa sedikit baikan.

"Gwen… Hoek… hoek" belum selesai ia berbicara mual diperutnya kembali datang. Key pun terus memijit-mijit tengkuk Jino berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa mual Jino. Setelah itu Jino segera membersihkan mulutnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Key yang terus merangkulnya.

"Jino gwencanayo?" Tanya Onew saat melihat Jino keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Key. Bisa di lihat wajah pucat jino semakin pucat saja. Dan Onew pun jadi berpikir kalau dongsaeng-nya yang satu itu tengah sakit. Belum sempat Jino berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Onew tadi, kesadara namja imut itu perlahan mulai hilang hingga akhirnya ia pingsan dalam dekapan Key. Hal itu membuat semua orang panik.

"Jino…. Jino" Key mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jino yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya ia pingsan, kita bawa kerumah sakit saja. Ayo…." Ajak Jay. Jay pun lalu mengangkat tubuh Jino. Dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu dengan segera sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang parah pada Jino.

"Jonghyun bisakah kau menyetir mobil dan menbawa Jino ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Onew yang mulai ikutan panik.

"Ne hyung" jawab Jonghyun pelan, ia pun segera mengejar Jay yang membawa Jino dengan terburu-buru. Jonghyun mengendarakan mobilnya dengan sedikit laju. Tak bisa di pungkiri di juga ikutan panik saat namja imut tadi tak sadarkan diri.

Hospital

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Jino langsung mendapatkan pertolongan. Semua member SHINee dan SM The Ballad tampak tak tenang. Mereka ingin segera mengetahui keadaan Jino yang saat ini tengah di periksa oleh dokter. Begitu juga dengan Jonghyun, tak bisa di pungkiri kalau dia juga merasa khawatir dengan ke adaan Jino saat ini. Tapi ia tak menampakkan kekahawatirannya itu. Ia lebih memilih duduk diam menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Jino.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian keluarlah seorang dokter dari dalam ruang tempat Jino sedang di periksa.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Jino?" Tanya Onew pada dokter yang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf boleh saya bertanya, siapa dari anda semua suami dari tuan Jino?" Tanya sang dokter yang membuat semua orang di sana memandang aneh ke arahnya. Suami? Bukankah Jino itu namja, jadi mana mungkin Jino memiliki suami. Ada-ada saja dokter ini pikir semua orang yang ada disana.

"Suami?" Tanya Taemin sambil menatap Minho namjachingu-nya yang dibalas dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Jino itu belum menikah dok. Dan dia itu namja jadi mana mungkin kalau dia memiliki suami. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Onew sambil sedikit menjelaskan. Sang dokter malah mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap heran pada semua orang yang juga tengah mentap dengan pandangan sama padanya.

"Jadi dia belum menikah. Kalau begitu siapa yang saat ini tengah menjadi kekasihnya?" Tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Setahu kita dia juga tak memiliki kekasih" jawab Jay singkat. Semua orang masih belum paham dengan apa yang tengah di katakana doktern itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Jino dok? Apakah kondisinya parah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah memeluk Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus perut sangmin yang sudah tampak besar karena usia kandungannya yang telah menginjak bulan ke tiga.

"Dia tak apa, dia hanya kecapean saja. Dan saat ini dia tengah hamil tiga minggu. Jadi saya harap dia bisa sedikit beristirahat dan jangan berkerja terlalu keras. Dan juga tolong usahakan agar ia tak terlalu stress" jelas dokter tadi. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana jadi tercengang.

"Mwo..!" Teriak semua orang yang ada di situ. Saat mereka sudah bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang dokter.

"Hamil?" gumam sumgmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampang tak mengerti.

Jonghyun Pov

"Dia tak apa, dia hanya kecapean saja. Dan saat ini dia tengah hamil tiga minggu. Jadi saya harap dia bisa sedikit beristirahat dan jangan berkerja terlalu keras. Dan juga tolong usahakan agar ia tak terlalu stress" ucap dokter berbaju putih itu pada kami semua.

Duarrr

Tubuhku benar-benar lemas mendengar berita ini. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ku dengar ini. Benarkah dia hamil? Apa itu anakku? Tiga minggu, ya… Itu tepat pada tanggal kami melakukannya. Apa itu anakku? Apa yang harusku lakukan bila itu benar-benar anakku? Haruskah aku tak mengakuinya? Akh….. kenapa semua jadi begini.

Author Pov

"Kami telah melakukan pemeriksaan beberapa kali dan hasilnya tetap sama, ia positif hamil tiga minggu. Jadi tolong usahakan agar ia jangan terlalu capek dan stress karena itu dapat menganggu kehamilannya. Kandungannya saat ini sangat lemah tapi tadi kami telah memberinya suntikan agar kandungannya sedikit lebih kuat" jelas dokter tadi saat melihat semua orang disana sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Seharusnya mereka biasa saja saat tahu Jino hamil. Bukankah mereka juga bersikap biasa saja saat mengetahui semua uke di dorm Super junior tengah mengandung. Contohnya saja Sungmin yang sedang berada disana bersama Kyu.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya dokter?" Tanya Onew saat ia sudah mulai tak se-shock tadi.

"Ya, tapi ia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Paling juga sebentar lagi dia akan segera sadar" kata sang dokter.

"Ah… Ne dokter. Gomawo atas pertolonganya" ucap Onew lagi. Sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah itu mereka semua masuk ke dalam rungan tempat Jino di rawat. Tampak tubuh kecil Jino yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu. di salah satu lengannya bisa terlihat sebuah selang infuse terpasang dengan rapi.

"Dia hamil. Tapi anak siapa?" Tanya Jay pada yang lain. Ia menatap tubuh rapuh Jino dengan kasihan.

"Entahlah, Kita tunggu sampai ia sadar baru kita tanyakan" kata Key.

Tak lama kemudian Jino mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat bius.

"Egh…" erang Jino saat mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku di mana?" Tanya Jino saat menyadari dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pusing. Dan ia juga bisa mencium jelas bau obat-obatan di ruangan itu yang membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Kamu lagi di rumah sakit. Tadi kamu tiba-tiba pingsan makanya kami semua membawamu ke sini. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" ucap Key sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jino.

"Ne hyung. Mianhae sudah merepotkan kalian semua" jawab Jino pelan. Ia merasa bersalah pada hyung-hyungnya itu. karena dia yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri kini semua hyungnya ada dirumah sakit menemaninya. Padahal ia tahu pasti kalau hyung-hyungnya itu sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Ehem…. Jino…." Kata Jay sedikit ragu. Ia masih penasaran dengan jabang bayi yang ada didalam rahim Jino. Dan ia pun ingin menanyakannya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jino heran.

"Apa kau tau kalau kau sedang….." Jay menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk bertanya. Ia takut nanti Jino akan merasa terhina karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku kenapa?" Jino mulai penasaran dengan hyung-hyungnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau belum tau. Kau hamil tiga minggu Jino" kata Key dengan lembut agar Jino tak terlalu shock mendengarnya. Namun walaupun begitu, Jino tetap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Itu terbukti dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Jino menyentuh perut ratanya pelan, merasakan kehidupan baru disana.

"Itu…. Kalau boleh tahu siapa appanya?" Tanya Minho takut-takut. Ia berharap Jino mau jujur dan mengatakan semuanya.

"Appanya…"

Jonghyun Pov

Tiba-tiba saja Minho menanyakan tentang siapa appa bayi yang tengah Jino kandung. Bagaimana ini, apa Jino akan mengatakan kalau anak itu anakku? Ku mohon Jino, jangan katakana kalau akulah appanya. Aku mohon Jino, apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah katakana aku appa dari bayimu itu. kumohon…

"Appanya… maaf hyung, aku belum siap mengatakan siapa appa bayi yang ku kandung ini" kata Jino pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Jino menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku lah appa dari bayi yang tengah ia kandung? Apa ia tau isi hatiku? Tapi untunglah kalau dia merahasiakannya, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat ini.

Author Pov

"Tak apa Jino. Kami juga tak akan memaksa kau untuk memberitahu kami secepatnya. Nanti juga pasti kami akan tau cepat atau lambat" kata Kyuhyun yang tumben bisa sedikit dewasa, mungkin pengaruh dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi appa.

"Gomawo hyung. Dan mianhae" Jino masih menundukan kepalanya menahan tangis. Tadi sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau Jonghyun-lah appa bayinya. Namun saat melihat raut ke kahawatiran pada wajah Jonghyun, ia pun tak jadi member tahukan semuanya.

"Ne jino. Lebih baik kamu sekarang istirahat lagi. Kami sudah harus kembali ke dorm karena ini sudah sangat malam. Tapi besok kami akan kembali lagi" kata Onew.

"Ne Hyung" Jino memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya padahal saat ini hatinya sedang sangat sakit.

Setelah itu semua member SHINee dan SM The Ballad pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Jino kecuali Jonghyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan semua masalah yang berkutat hebat dalam pikirannya.

"Hyung…." Panggil Jino pada Jonghyun agar namja itu berhenti berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Ah Ne" akhirnya Jonghyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia kaget saat melihat kini diruangan itu hanya ada Jino dan dirinya.

"Yang lain kemana?" Jonghyun melangkah mendekati Jino.

"Baru saja pulang. Kau aneh hyung, dari tadi berdiri di situ tapi tak merasa semua orang pergi melewatimu. Sebenarnya dari tadi apa yang kau pikir kan hyung?" kata Jino sambil tertawa pelan untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya bila melihat Jonghyun.

"Ah itu…."

"Kau pasti memikirkan kehamilanku kan hyung?" terka Jino, tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Jonghyun. Namja itu hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Jino.

"Hyung tatap aku" pinta Jino dan Jonghyun pun segera menatap Jino. "Hyung, ini anakmu, aku hanya pernah melakukannya denganmu" Jino , meraih tangan Jonghyun dan meletakkan tepat di perutnya yang masih datar. Ia ingin Jonghyun merasakan kehadiran anak mereka.

"Hyung, kau akan tanggungjawabkan?" Tanya Jino lagi. Jino benar-benar berharap Jonghyun akan berlaku gentle dan mau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya yang sudah menghamili namja imut yang ada di hadapanya saat ini.

"Aku…. Aku… Aku tak tahu Jino, mianhae" Jonghyun menarik tangannya yang tadi berada di atas perut Jino lalu pergi meninggalkan Jino begitu saja. Lagi-lagi Jonghyun melakukan hal itu. lari dan terus lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Seketika air mata Jino jatuh mengaliri pipi putihnya saat melihat punggung Jonghyun yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Kesokan harinya…

OnKey, 2min pergi menjenguk Jino dirumah sakit Jonghyun pun ada bersama mereka setelah dipaksa onKey sengan segala cara. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin bertemu dengan Jino karena dia tau kalau hal itu akan menyakiti Jino dan juga dirinya.

"Jino hyung….. kami datang menjengguk sekalian menjemputmu pulang" teriak Taemin saat memasuki kamar rawat Jino. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat keadaan Jino saat ini.

"Jino kau kenapa?" Tanya Key yang melihat Jino sedang menangis. Di peluknya Jino dengan erat sambil mengelus-elus rambut namja imut itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang di keluarkan Jino hanya isakan yang terdengar.

"Jino kau kenapa?" Tanya Minho yang tak kalah khawatir.

"Aku…. Aku benci bayi ini….." kata Jino yang mulai memukul-mukul perutnya berharap makhluk yang ada di dalamnya segera menghilang.

"Jino apa yang kau lakukan" reflex Key memegang ke dua tangan Jino agar ia menghentikan kegiatanya itu.

"Aku benci bayi ini hyung. Aku mau bayi ini mati saja"

PLAK….

Sebuah tamparan melayang dari tangan Key mengenai pipi putih Jino meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

"KAU JANGAN GILA JINO, ITU ANAKMU. DIA TAK BERDOSA" teriak Key pada Jino. Jino hanya bisa terdiam mendapat tamparan dan teriakan dari Key.

"Mianhae Jino" suara Key mulai melunak kembai dan ia pun kembali memeluk Jino yang masih terisak. Sedangkan Jonghyun segera pergi setelah melihat semua kejadian tadi.

"Hyung tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kau tetap harus memerima dan membesarkan bayi ini" kata Key yang masih memeluk Jino.

"Dia tak menginginkan bayi ini" kata Jino pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada di sana. "Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa hyung. Aku ingin mengugurkan bayi ini" kata Jino lagi.

"Kau tak boleh melakuakn itu. Dia darah dagingmu, anak yang kau kandung sendiri. Kalau pria itu tak mau mengakuinya, kau masih bisa membesarkannya sendiri. Buktikan pada pria itu kalau kau bisa walau tanpa dia" kata Key bijak. Ia tak mau Jino berpikir pendek dan gegabah dalam menetukan semua keputusannya.

"Apa yang di katakana Onew hyung itu benar. Kau harus membesarkan anak itu. Apa kau tak menyayanginya? Dia anak kandungmu lho. Darah dagingmu" kata Minho yang ikut-ikutan merayu Jino agar namja satu itu mau mempertahankan bayinya.

"Aku…. Aku…. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya" kata Jino pelan. Tak bisa ia pungkiri walau hatinya begitu sakit karena penolakan Jonghyun semalam. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi bayi yang ia kandung.

"Kalau begitu lahirkan dan besarkan bayi ini. Kami pasti akan membantumu" kata Onew.

"Gomawo hyung….. Aku…. Aku akan buktikan pada appa bayi ini kami bisa walau tanpa dia" kata Jino akhirnya dan semua orang disana bisa bernafas lega karena Jino tak akan lagi bertindak gegabah.

"Nah, gitu dong hyung" Kata Taemin senang lalu memeluk Minho yang juga dib alas namjachingu-nya itu.

"Hufh….. Semua uke suju hamil. Sekarang Jino hyung juga. Aku juga ingin punya anak…." Kata Taemin asal yang langsung mendapat tatapan setan dari OnKey. Tapi dianya tak menyadari karena sedang asik bergelayutan mesra di tangan Minho.

"Kau ingin punya anak chagy?" Tanya Minho yang mendapat angukan mantap dari Taemin.

"Kalau begitu…."

"Yack! CHOI MINHO, BERANI KAMU SENTUH ANAKKU. SIAP KAN SAJA KUBURAN UNTUK TEMPAT PERSEMAYAMAN TERAKHIRMU" teriak Key emosi membuat Minho jadi sedikit takut dengan umma SHINee itu.

"Ne hyung, aku Cuma bercanda kok" Minho merasa ngeri melihat tampang onKey yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Chagy, sepertinya kita tunda dulu ya punya anaknya sampai kamu lulus" kata Minho pada Taemin.

"Emangnya kenapa hyung" Tanya Taemin polos.

"Kamu tak lihat ke dua hyungmu itu sedang menatapku tajam. Kau tak maukan aku mati di tangan mereka kalau sampai kau hamil" Taemin hanya mengangguk karena ia tak menginginkan itu semua terjadi.

"Ne hyung" Kata Taemin yang juga takut pada tatapan umma dan appanya itu.

'Gagal deh mw 'itu' ma nae chagya' kata Minho sedih sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Minho, jangan berani-berani langkahi aku. Arraso" kata Onew berbisik pada Minho.

"Ne arraso" kata Minho pasrah.

"Hyung kenapa? Onew hyung bicara apa padamu?" Tanya Taemin heran.

"Bukan hal penting kok chagy" kata Minho pelan.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Seminggu kemudian…

Hari ini seminggu sudah Jino mengetahui kehamilannya. Dan merasakan sakit atas penolakan Jonghyun atas anak yang ia kandung. Sudah seminggu pula ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Biasanya ia akan terlihat sangat gembira tapi sekarang semua kegembiraannya itu telah musnah. Senyuman manis tak lagi terkembang di bibir ranumnya, hanya ada tatapan kesedihan dari sorot matanya.

Hari ini Jino akan pindah ke drom SHINee. Itu semua keputusan dari sang leader Onew atas desakan namjachingunya Key. Key kasihan melihat namja imut itu bila harus tinggal di apartement sendiri apa lagi saat ini ia sedang hamil empat minggu. Karena itu lah hati Key jadi tergerak untuk menolong dongsaeng-nya itu.

Awalnya Jino menolak karena ia tak ingin terlalu sering bertemu dengan Jonghyun karena ia tahu semua itu pasti hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya saja bila mengingat penolakan yang hyungnya itu berikan. Tapi akhirnya ia luluh juga dengan paksaan Key. Ia tak mau melihat tampang hyungnya itu yang sedih karena ia terus saja menolak.

"Jino, Kamu bisa menempati kamar ini" kata Key sambil membawa Jino masuk kedalam kamar yang lumayan besar.

"Ne hyung gomawo karena kalian semua sudah perhatian padaku" Jino benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki hyung seperti Key yang sangat baik padanya.

"Sama-sama….. Kamu itu kan saengku jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan pada kami. Kalau ada yang Kamu butuhkan kata kan saja" kata Key lagi.

"Ne hyung. Kamu benar-benar baik hyung. Aku bahagia memiliki hyung sepertimu" tutur Jino sambil tersenyum pada Key.

"Nado Jino, aku juga senang bisa punya dongsaeng sepeti kamu" balas Key dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Chagy…. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Onew yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Jino dan Key yang sejak tadi masih asik berbincang-bincang.

"Ne…." kata Key pada Onew. Onew memeluk Key mesra dan dib alas oleh Key dengan mesra pula. Jino tersenyum melihat ke harmonisan hubungan dua Hyung-nya itu.

"Jino kami pergi dulu ya" pamit Key pada Jino.

"Kalian mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Jino.

"Kami ada job hari ini jadi harus segera pergi" kata Onew menjelaskan, Jino menganguk paham.

"Kamu tak apa kan bila kami tinggal?" Tanya Key yang sedikit kahawatir dengan ke adaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne hyung. Hyung nggak usah kahawatir. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku dan juga bayiku kok" kata Jino sambil tersenyum. Ia tak mau membuat kedua hyung-nya yang sudah sangat baik padanya itu jadi kahawatir berlebihan padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa merasa lega" kata Key.

"Kapan hyung akan kemabli?" Tanya Jino.

"Mungkin sedikit larut malam" kata Onew.

"Oh… Kalau Taemin dan Minho, mereka berdua kemana hyung? Aku belum melihat mereka sejak datang tadi" kata Jino.

"Taemin sedang sekolah sedangkan Minho ada jadwal pemotretan. Mereka juga sepertinya akan pulang larut. Mian ya Jino, padahal ini hari pertamamu tinggal di sini. Tapi kami malah meninggalkanmu sendiri" sesal Onew.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku mengerti dengan kondisi kalian saat ini. Jadi jangan terlalu menghawatirkanku ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja" kata Jino tak ingin membuat hyung-hyungnya itu sedih dan khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Kamu tenang saja. Di drom ini masih ada Jonghyun. Kamu tak akan sendirian" kata Key tiba-tiba. Jino terdiam sesaat. Ia tak menyangka ternyata namja satu itu sedang tak ada kegiatan.

"Itu benar Jonghyun saat ini sedang tak ada job. Jadi kalian bisa melakukan kegiatan apa saja kalau merasa bosan. Dan bila Kamu membutuhkan Sesuatu katakan saja padanya" tambah Onew.

"Ne.. hyung" kata Jino pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi kegalauan hatinya didepan Onew dan Key.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang ya Jino" pamit Key.

"Hati-hati di drom. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telephone kita ya" kata Onew yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Jino.

OnKey pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongno berdua di drom. Tapi Jino belum melihat Jonghyun sama sekali. Dan dia berharap mereka tak akan bertemu.

Jino Pov

_Bagaimana ini, aku hanya tinggal berdua saja di drom dengan Jonghyun hyung. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku tak siap bila harus bertemu dengannya sendiri. _Kata ku dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakiku kedapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Key hyung Kamu di mana?" teriak Jonghyun hyung sambil keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih berantakan. Sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur. Aku kaget saat mendengar teriakannya tadi. Hamper saja gelas yang sedang ku peggang saat ini jatuh ke lantai.

"Hy….. hyung….." panggilku dengan ragu. Tampaknya ia kaget melihatku yang kini ada di depannya. Itu terbukti dengan dia yang diam mematung di depanku.

"Hyung…" panggilku lagi agar ia sadar dari lamunannya. Aku bisa melihat dia sedikit cangung didepanku.

"Hyung mencari Key hyung?" tanyaku. Jonghyun hyung mengangguk pelan sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang kurasa itu tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"Key dan Onew hyung sudah pergi baru saja" kataku dengan keberanian yang entah bagaimana bisa ku kumpulkan di depannya.

"Mereka kemana?" Tanya Jonghyun hyung singkat.

"Katanya mereka sedang ada job" kataku pelan.

"Kalau Taemin dan Minho?" Tanya lagi.

"Taemin sedang sekolah sedanngkan Minho sedang ada pemotertan" jawabku sedikit gugup namun dapat segera ku tutupi.

"Oh… kapan mereka semua akan kembali" Tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Tak tahu. Mungkin sedikit malam" jawabku seperti apa yang ku ketahui dari Onew dan Key hyung.

"Ah ne…. gomawo sudah memberitahuku" kata Jonghyun hyung sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku benar-benar hampir mati saat berbicara dengannya. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku saat ini, aku ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarku namun langkahku terhenti saat Jonghyun memanggil namaku. Ada apa ia memanggilku lagi? Persaanku jadi tak enak begini.

"Ada apa hyung" tanyaku sambil membalikan tubuhku menghadap padanya.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Bisa kita bicara sambil duduk?" tanyanya.

"Ne…" aku mengikuti Jonghyun hyung ke ruang tamu. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa yang ingin Kamu katakan" tanyaku.

"Ini…. ini… ada hubungannya dengan kehamilanmu itu" kata Jonghyun hyung mulai berbicara.

"A-ada apa dengan kehamilanku hyung?" tanyaku takut. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi taku seperti ini.

"Bi-bisakah…. " kata Jonghyun hyung terbata-bata.

"Bisa apa hyung?" tanyaku semakin takut. Tuhan… jangan kau buat Jonghyun hyung mengatakan apa yang tak ingin ku dengar. "katakan saja hyung" kataku sedikit takut mendengar kata-katanya nanti.

"Bisakah…. Kamu….. gugurkan bayi itu" kata Jonghyun hyung yang membuatku shock. Saat mendengar kata-katanya itu, sepontan air mata ku jatuh tak tertahankan.

Apa lagi sekarang yang ingin ia perbuat, tak bisakah di tak menyakitiku lagi?

"Aku mohon Jino… gugurkan bayi itu" pintanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi aku langsung meninggalkannya.

"Jino tunggu" Jonghyun hyung menahanku.

"APA LAGI HYUNG?" kataku sambil terisak.

"Kita belum selesai bicara" kata Jonghyun hyung pelan.

"Tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi hyung" ku tepis tanggannya yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Masih ada. Kamu belum menyetujui keingginanku itu" katanya lagi.

Pllllaaaakkkkkkk

Aku benar-benar marah sekarang hingga tangganku dengan sepontan melayang ke pipi kirinya

"HYUNG APA TAK CUKUP KAMU MENYAKITIKU….. KAMU TELAH MENIDURIKU, KAMU JUGA TAK MAU MENGAKUI ANAK INI SEBAGAI ANAKMU… DAN SEKARANG KAMU MENGINGGINKAN AKU MENGUGURKAN KANDUNGANKU INI. KAMU JAHAT HYUNG…. SANGAT JAHAT….. AKU MEMBENCIMU" makiku dengan nada tinggi.

"Hyung, aku sudah pasrah ketika Kamu tak mau mengakui anak ini, itu tak apa bagiku. bahkan aku sudah menerima semua kenyataan ini. tapi sekarang… Kamu menyakitiku lagi hyung" kataku lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Aku terus menanggis….. menangisi nasibku yang malang ini…. di hamili tapi pria yang menghamiliku tak mau bertanggung jawab. Bahkan sekarang ia menginginkanku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. jelas aku tak mau, ini anakku… darah dagingku. aku akan melahirkan dan membesarkan anak ini walau pun tanpa Jonghyun hyung.

Kenapa hatinya tak bisa tersentuh walau hanya sedikit saja. Apa selamanya dia tak akan pernah bisa mengakui anak ini? aku tak berharap ia akan mencintaiku. Aku hanya berharap ia mencintai bayi ini yang merupakan anak kandungnya.

_Maafkan aku hyung….. aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu itu_. _aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayi bagaimana pun Kamu memaksaku aku tak akan mau melakukannya._ Kataku sambil membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

Jonghyun Pov

Jino sangat marah padaku karena perkataanku tadi memang keterlaluan. Aku memang pantas menerima pukulan darinya.

Aku tahu aku bersalah pada Jino. Aku telah menghamilinya tapi aku tak mau mengakui anak itu sebagai anakku. Malahan sekarang aku memintanya untuk mengugurkan kandungannya. Aku memang berengsek, ku akui itu.

Tapi aku belum siap jika harus memiliki anak sekarang. Apalagi dari namja yang tidak ku cintai. Jino memang tak memaksaku untuk bertanggung jawab, ia bahkan menyembunyikan jati diriku yang seseunguhnya adalah appa dari bayi yang ia kandung.

Tapi aku takut suatu saat ia akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau anak itu adalah darah dagingku. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu akan terjadi. Maafkan aku Jino. Kamu benar, aku memang hyungmu yang paling jahat.

Aku benar-benar berharap Jino mau melakukan keinginanku ini. aku akan tetap memaksanya sampai ia mau melakukannya.

Jujur saja sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Key walau ia tak menbalas cintaku. Aku takut Key dan Onew hyung tahu kalau appa dari bayi yang Jino kandung itu adalah aku. Mereka pasti akan membunuhku atau memaksaku untuk bertanggung jawab. Dan Key pasti akan menjauhiku. Aku tak mau itu semua ter jadi.

Akkhhh….. kenapa semua harus terjadi seandainya saja saat itu aku tak mengajaknya minum-minum pasti semua tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan hubunganku dengan Jino tak akan renggang, pasti kami bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Tapi sekarang…..

Jino minhae….. minhae…

^_^ TBC Again ^_^

Please RnR


	4. Chapter 4

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Selama beberapa hari jino berusaha tak bertemu dengan jonghyun walau itu susah karena sekarang mereka tinggal di satu drom yang sama jelas saja mereka akan terus bertemu. Jino akan merasa takut bila didrom hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Karena itu ia sering meninggalkan drom di saat siang hari.

"yeoboseo…." Jino mengangkat telponnya yang dari tadi bordering.

"benarkah?"

"ah… ne aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana" jino memutuskan telponnya lalu segera meraih jaket dan keluar dari kamar.

"jino… kau mau kemana?" Tanya key yang melihat jino terburu-buru.

"aku mau keluar hyung. Aku mau bertemu seseorang" kata jino yang langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"eh jino…. Aish anak itu. kenapa buru-buru sekali" kesal key yang tidak di hiraukan jino.

"sebenarnya ia mau bertemu siapa sih?" gumam key.

"aish… itu bukan urusanku" key lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sedangkan itu jino berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ketempat ia dan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal biasanya janjian bertemu.

"annyoung…. Maaf lama. apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya jino pada seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"tidak… hanya setengah jam" gurau namja itu.

"benarkah? Mian…" sesal jino karena membuat namja itu lama menunggunya.

"tak apa. Mau minum apa" tanya namja tadi.

"samakan saja denganmu" kata jino.

"eunsoo kenapa ada di seoul bukan seharusnya kau sedang di paris saat ini?" Tanya jino.

"aku sedang libur jadi ku putuskan untuk kesini menemuimu"

"menemuiku?" Tanya jino sambil meneguk minuman yang baru di antarkan pelayan.

"ne… kau tak banyak berubah ya" kata eunsoo.

"maksudmu?"

"ia… kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tetap imut dan mengemaskan. Karena itu lah aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu" kata eunsoo yang membuat jino kaget.

"jino kau tahu kan kalau dari dulu aku selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu. Walaupun kita tidak tinggal di Negara yang sama tapi aku selalu mencintaimu" eunsoo meraih tangan jino. Di genggamnya tangan itu erat.

"mau kah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" pinta eunsoo dengan kalimat yang sering kali jino dengar darinya.

"mian eunsoo aku tak bisa" jino melepaskan tangannya yang di gengan eunsoo dengan pelan.

"kenapa jino? Kenapa dari dulu kau selalu menolakku?" Tanya eunsoo sedih.

"mian…. Kau tahu kalau aku dari dulu hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat tak lebih. Kau itu sahabat terbaiku sejak kita kecil. Dan aku tak mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita" jelas jino.

"kau bohong. Pasti ada namja atau yeoja lain yang kau cintai kan" Tanya eunsoo.

"aku tak berbohong. Semua yang ku katakan benar eunsoo" kata jino jujur.

"kalau begitu cobalah untuk mencintaiku" pinta eunsoo.

"mian… aku tak bisa eunso"

"kenapa….. kenapa kau tak bisa melakukannya"

"karena aku tak pantas untukmu"

"siapa bilang. Kau selalu pantas untukku"

"aku bukan jino yang dulu lagi eunsoo" jino mencoba member pengertian pada eunsoo.

"aku tak melihat ada yang berbeda darimu. Kau tetap saja seperti dulu"

"aku… aku…. Aku kotor aku sudah tak suci lagi sekarang" jino mulai menangis. Melihat hal itu eunsoo langsung memeluk namja imut itu.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya eunsoo tak paham.

"aku… aku sudah di tiduri namja lain. Dan sekarang aku tengah mengandung anak dari namja itu" kata jino akhirnya.

Dengan perlahan eunsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh jino.

"kau bohongkan jino" eunsoo mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh jino.

"aku tak berbohong. Itulah kenyataannya" kata jino jujur.

"siapa…. Siapa appa dari bayi itu" Tanya eunsoo yang mulai tenang.

"mian aku tak bisa mengatakannya"

"kenapa?"

"karena namja itu tak menginginkan bayi ini. dan ia juga tak ingin semua orang tahu kalau appa dari bayi ini dia" kata jino jujur.

"keparat…" umpat eunsoo.

"jadi kau sekarang akan membesarkan bayi itu sendiri?" Tanya eunsoo sambil kembali memeluk tubuh jino. Jino hanya mengangguk pertanda ia mengiakan pertanyaan eunsoo.

"kalau begitu menikahlah denganku. Aku akan menerima kau dan bayi itu dengan tulus" pinta eunsoo yang membuat jino kaaget.

Jino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau merepotkan eunsoo. Ia tahu eunsoo memang namja yang sangat baik dan eunsoo juga tak mungkin akan menyakitinya. Tapi eunsoo berhak medapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

"aku tak memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang. Kau pikirkan saja baik-baik tawaranku ini" kata eunsoo pada jino.

"lebih baik sekarang ku antar kau pulang saja" kata eunsoo lagi.

Eunsoo menuntun jino keluar dari café dan membawanya ke dalam mobil milik eunsoo. Selama perjalana tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Hanya hening yang ada.

Eunsoo mengengam tangan jino yang berada di sampingnya lalu tersenyum manis pada namja imut itu.

Eunsoo mengantar jino hingga namja imut itu sampai di dalam drom. Setelah yakin jino akan baik-baik saja eunsoo langsung pamit pergi.

"jino…. Kau diantar siapa?" Tanya onew saat jino hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang telah menjadi miliknya.

"apa dia appa dari bayi yang kau kandung" selidik key.

2min, onew dan jonghyun menatap key dan jino bergantian.

"bukan hyung. Dia sahabatku dari kecil. Tadi kami hanya bertemu saja selagi dia liburan di seoul" kata jino menjelaskan yang mendapatkan anggukan paham dari anak-anak SHINee.

"hyung aku masuk kamar dulu ya. Aku capek" kata jino.

"ne… istirahatlah" suruh key.

Jino langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar.

Jino Pov

Eunsoo melamarku hari ini. walau sudah di tolak dia tetap memberi waktu untukku berfikir. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa aku terima saja lamarannya? Tak ada salahnya bukan, dia sangat mencintaiku dari dulu. Bahkan ia juga mau menerima anak yang ku kandung ini dengan tulus.

Tapi aku tak bisa egois. Eunsoo berhak mendapatkan namja atau yeoja yang lebih baik dariku. Dan jonghyun hyung…

Ya…. Dia tetap appa dari bayi ini sampai kapan pun. Ia berhak atas bayi ini. tapi…. Dia tak menginginkan bayi ini. aku binggung untuk memilih antara eunsoo atau jonghyun hyung.

Jujur…. Mungkin aku mulai menyukai jonghyun hyung. Walau ia selalu saja menyakitiku dengan kata-kata paksaanya untuk menggugurkan kandunganku ini.

Aku mulai mencintainya karena bayi ini. bolehkah aku berharap jonghyun hyung membalas rasa cintaku ini? hyung aku mencintaimu….. bisakah kau sedikit memandangku dan bayi kita?

Jonghyung Pov

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya taemin padaku setelah kepergian jino.

"kekamar. Aku lelah ingin tidur dengan cepat" kataku lalu berjalan kekamarku.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa sangat marah saat ini. apa karena jino yang pulang dengan namja lain?

Itu tak mungin. Akukan tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya. Bagus kalau dia memiliki namja lain.

Tapi apa hubungan mereka berdua. Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab tak tampak kalau mereka hanya teman biasa. Mungkin namja itu kekasihnya.

Terserah aku tak mau memikirkannya. Itu haknya kalau ia ingin memiliki kekasih bukan urusanku. Mungkin dengan begitu akhirnya ia akan mau untuk mengugurkan bayi itu.

Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan lagi. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

^_^ TBC Again... ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p>Jino Pov<p>

Selama dua minggu ini Eunsoo selalu menemaniku. Ia sangat baik padaku dan juga bayi yang ku kandung. Sepertinya Ia benar-benar ingin membuktikan kalau ia memang sangat mencintaiku dan bisa menerima bayi yang ku kandung walau pun kenyataannya bayi ini bukan lan anaknya.

Eunsoo sangat baik sekali, ia begitu memanjakanku dan bayi yang ku kandung. Apa lagi di saat-saat aku sedang ngidam. Dengan segera ia pasti akan mencarikan barang yang ku inginkan. Padahal seharusnya yang melakukan semua itu adalah Jonghyun hyung bukan dia karena Jonghyun hyunglah appa bayi ini.

Eunsoo…. Kamu membuatku semakin bingung. Kamu tahu, perlakuanmu padaku itu perlahan membuatku simpati padamu. Dan perlahan pula aku bisa melupakan rasa sakitku yang di torehkan Jonghyun hyung.

Apa aku harus menerima lamaranmu waktu itu?

Author Pov

"Jino ayo makan yang banyak" paksa Eunsoo karena Jino hanya diam melihat makanan yang tadinya ia inginkan. Padahal tadinya ia memaksa Eunsoo mencari makanan itu hingga Eunsoo harus kesana kemari mencarikannya.

"Nggak mau. Aku udah kenyang" kata Jino dengan santainya padahal ia belum sama sekali menyentuh makanan itu.

"Kenyang? Jino, kamu bahkan belum menyentuhnya sama sekali" kata Eunsoo. Jino pun langsung menyentuh makanan itu tapi hanya sekedar menyentuh saja.

"Tuh udah aku sentuhkan" kata Jino polos yang membuat Eunsoo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Udah ya. Aku mau tidur bye…" kata Jino yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Nggak boleh. Habiskan dulu makananmu" paksa Eunsoo namun Jino terus melangkah tak menghiraukan panggilan Eunsoo.

"Yack… Eunsoo apa yang Kamu lakukan?" tanya Jino saat tiba-tiba saja dirinya di bopong ala bride style oleh Eunsoo.

"Membawamu kembali ke ruang makan. Kamu harus menghabiskan semua makanan itu" kekeh Eunsoo.

"Aku kenyang Eunsoo"

"Aku tak membutuhkan penolakan darimu Jino" kata Eunsoo sedikit di tekan. Eunsoo terus membopong tubuh Jino kembali ke ruang makan di dudukannya Jino di bangku yang tadi di duduki Jino. Terjadi sedikit perang mulut disana karena Jino tetap kekeh mengatakan kalau di sudah kenyang sedangkan Eunsoo juga tak mau kalah terus memaksa Jino makan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari arah ruang tamu terdapat lima pasang mata yang menatap mereka sambil mengelengkan kepala. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi itu sejak dua minggu yang lalu sejak Eunsoo dating tepatnya.

Key cukup senang melihat itu semua. Karena ia tak pernah melihat wajah sedih Jino lagi sejak Eunsoo datang. Dengan perlaha sosok Jino telah kembali. Sosoknya yang sangat periang itu. seakan-akan tak ada masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

"Sepertinya Jino hyung sudah melupakan masalahnya" kata Taemin pada ke empat hyungnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus" jawab Onew.

"Ia… bahkan sekarang Jino hyung sudah bisa tersenyum lepas" kata Taemin lagi.

"Itu semua berkat Eunsoo" kata Minho yang mendapat angukan dari Taemin dan onKey.

"Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan appa dari bayi yang Jino kandung itu Eunsoo" kata Key tiba-tiba.

"Itu tak mungkin hyung. Bukankah Jino sudah mengatakan kalau anak itu bukan milik Eunsoo" kata Onew.

"Mungkin saja dia berbohong pada kita" kata Key.

"Ku rasa ia tak mungkin berbohong deh hyung" kata Minho.

"Benar apa yang Minho hyung bilang" bela Taemin pada namjachingunya itu.

"Lalu siapa appanya?" Tanya Key frustasi.

"Mana kami tahu hyung….. yang tahu hanya Jino dan tuhan saja…." Kata Taemin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu siapa appanya" semangat Key.

"Terserah Kamu lah hyung" kata Taemin dan Minho berbarengan. Mengetahui itu mereka berdua pun langsung berpelukan mesra.

"Sudah ku putuskan aku akan mencari tahu siapa appa bayi itu. chagy Kamu mau kan membantuku" kata Key sambil bergelayutan mesra di tangan Onew.

"Ne… chagy aku pasti akan membantumu" kata Onew yang tak ingin membantah kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu baik sekali chagy" senang Key yang langsung mengecup pipi Onew.

"Di sini juga chagy" kata Onew sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Dengan kilat Key mencium bibir Onew.

"Kurang lama chagy"

"Mau yang lama?" Onew menganguk setuju.

"Nanti saja ya dikamar" kata Key di telinga Onew.

"Janji…"

"Ne…" mendengar jawaban itu membuat Onew menjadi sangat girang.

"Hyung…. Jino hyung dan Eunsoo hyung serasi ya" cletuk Taemin pada Minho. Yang mendapat anggukan dari Minho.

"Ia juga ya. Mereka memang serasi. Kalau dengan appa bayi Jino serasian mana ya?" Key tampak berfikir.

"Entahlah hyung. Appa bayi itu saja kita tak tahu siapa" kata Minho.

Jonghyun Pov

_Apa bayi itu aku….._ teriakku dalam hati. Aish…. Meraka ini terus saja membesar-besarkan apa yang Eunsoo lakukan. Padahal menurutku itu bukan suatu hal yang bisa di banga-bangakan.

Dan Kamu juga Jino. Kenapa sering-sering bawa namja itu kemari. Kamu tahu, aku muak melihat kedekatan kalian berdua. Tidak bisa apa kalau kalian mesra-mesraan di tempat lain saja. Asal jangan di depanku.

Aku benci melihat kemesraan itu. apa lagi bila di tambah dengan comment-comment yang di lontarkan Key. Aku begini bukan karena aku cemburu. Semua murni karena aku muak dengan kalian berdua.

"Jonghyun Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Key yang melihat ku sedang meraih jaket lalu menggunakannya.

"Ingin jalan-jalan di taman mencari udara segar" kataku yang langsung beranjak pergi.

Author Pov

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Eunsoo pada Jino saat ia menjemput namja imut itu.

"Ne…"

"Kajja pergi sekarang" Eunsoo mengandeng tangan Jino mesra.

"Hyung kami pergi ya" pamit Jino pada Key yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka.

"Ne.. hati-hati ya. Aku titip Jino ya Eunsoo jaga dia baik-baik" pesan Key pada Eunsoo.

"Ne hyung… itu pasti"

Jino dan Eunsoo pun pergi meninggalkan drom.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jino pada Eunsoo saat ada di dalam mobil.

"Aku mau ngajak kamu makan malam di restoran milik appaku" kata Eunsoo.

"Wah… pas sekali. Sekarang aku sedang lapar" kata Jino sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Berapa usianya" Tanya Eunsoo yang juga mengelus-elus perut Jino.

"Dua bulan" kata Jino singkat.

"Saat lahir nanti dia pasti akan sangat mirip denganmu" kata Eunsoo.

"Ya…. Semoga saja"

"Apa Kamu tak ingin anak ini akan mirip dengan appa biologisnya?" Tanya Eunsoo.

Jino hanya terdiam.

"Ah…. Mian…" kata Eunsoo yang sadar akan tingkah Jino yang berubah.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya sedang tak ingin membicarakan namja itu" kata Eunsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan pernah membahasnya lagi"

"Gomawo"

"Ne…. sudah jangan sedih lagi" pinta Eunsoo.

"Ne…" kata Jino sambil tersenyum.

"Nah… gitu dong. Kalau kamu senyum kan tambah imut" rayu Eunsoo yang membuat namja imut itu tersipu malu.

Author pov

"Pesanlah apa saja yang Kamu mau" kata Eunsoo saat ia dan Jino sudah berada di restouran mewah milik keluarga Eunsoo.

"Ne…." Jino segera membuka-buka daftar menu yang pelayan berikan padanya. Dipesannya sebuah makanan yang menarik hatinya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Kamu membawaku kemari" Tanya Jino.

"Aku ingin menagih jawabanmu atas pertanyaan ku dua minggu yang lalu" kata Eunsoo to the point.

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana?" bingung Jino karena dia benar-benar tak ingat.

"Lamaranku. Jadi…. Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Eunsoo.

"Eh… itu…"

"Ayolah Jino. Terima lamaranku. Apa tak cukup selama dua minggu ini aku mencurahkan perhatianku padamu dan juga bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu itu" Tanya Eunsoo sambil memegang tangan Jino.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku juga sudah mengatakan bukan, kalau aku akan menerima bayi itu sebagai anak kandungku" Eunsoo coba meyakinkan Jino.

_Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Eunsoo. Dia sangat baik padaku, aku tak mau menyakitinya._ Kata Jino dalam hati.

"Jino…. Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Would you marry me?" Tanya Eunsoo sambil memberi Jino sebuah cincin putih yang sangat indah.

"Eh…." Jino lama berpikir.

"Ne…. I do…" kata Jino akhirnya.

"Are you sure?" Jino menganggukan kepalanya.

Kebahagian melanda Eunsoo saat ini. tak bisa di pungkiri hal itu. bertahun-tahun perjuanganya untuk mendapatkan Jino akhirnya terbalaskan juga.

Eunsoo memasangkan cincin pemberianya di jari manis Jino.

"Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya" kata Eunsoo.

"Terserah Kamu saja" kata Jino sambil tersenyum manis pada Eunsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" tawar Eunsoo.

"Mwo…. Cepat sekali?"

"Tidak itu kurang cepat. Mauku sih kita menikah besok pagi" canda Eunsoo.

"Aish… Kamu ini. ia aku mau menikah denganmu seminggu lagi"

"Gomawo…. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan cepat" kata Eunsoo.

"Terserah Kamu saja" balas Jino. Tak lama pelayan datang membawa makanan yang mereka pesan. Mereka berdua langsung melahap makanan itu sambil tertawa bahagia.

Jino Pov

Dua hari yang lalu aku menerima lamaran Eunsoo. Dan lima hari lagi kami akan menikah. Tapi aku sama sekali belum membertahu kabar ini pada semua anak-anak SHINee. Aku masih ragu untuk memberitahu semua ini.

Sebenarnya bukan ragu tapi takut. Aku takut untuk mengetahui reaksi Jonghyun hyung atas pernikahanku. Apa ia akan marah atau malah bahagia. Apa keputusanku untuk menikah dengan Eunsoo sudah benar? Aku takut aku salah dalam mengambil keputusan.

Ku lirik cincin pemberian Eunsoo yang ada di jari manisku. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku tak mungkin mundur. Eunsoo sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku tak mau menyakitinya. Apa lagi pernikahan kami tinggal menghitung hari saja. Baiklah…. Aku akan menerima Eunsoo dengan sepenuh hati. Aku juga akan memberitahu anak-anak SHINee sekarang juga tentang pernikahanku ini. kataku yakin.

Author Pov

"Makanan siap…" teriak Key dari arah ruang makan. Semua anak-anak SHINee termasuk Jino segera menghampiri sumber suara dan mulai sibuk dengan piring masing-masing.

"Semuanya….. ada yang ingin ku sampaikan" kata Jino saat telah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Kamu mau bilang apa?" Tanya Onew sambil mengunyah makanan yang sangat ia suka yang tak lain adalah chiken.

"Aku…. Aku akan menikah dengan Eunsoo" kata Jino akhirnya.

"Uhuk….. uhuk…." Jonghyun tersedak saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Jino yang melihat hyungnya itu tersedak segera member segelas air pada Jonghyun.

"Benarkah? Wah…. Itu berita bagus" senang Key.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Minho.

"Lima hari lagi" jawab Jino singkat.

Brusssss…..

Jonghyun menyemburkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulutnya saat mendengar berita menghebohkan itu.

"Yack… hyung apa yang Kamu lakukan? Lihat mukaku jadi basah kan" marah Taemin karena terkena semuran Jonghyun.

"Mian…. Mianhae Taemin" sesal Jonghyun.

"Minho hyung…." Rengek Taemin pada namjachinggunya itu. Minho yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengeringkan wajah Taemin yang basah dengan tissue.

"Kamu kenapa sih hyung?" Tanya Key pada Jonghyun. Terjadi keributan kecil di ruang makan karena ulah Jonghyun tadi. Sementara itu Jino kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu keluar kembali ke ruang makan sambil membawa sebuah map.

"Hyung tanda tangani ini" Jino memberikan map tadi pada Jonghyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jonghyun heran.

"Baca saja" kata Jino pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun lalu membuka map itu dan membaca isinya. Dia benar-benar kager saat mengetahui isi dari map itu yang tak lain adalah surat ijin untuk menggugurkan kandungan.

Ya… tekat Jino sudah bulat. Ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Eunsoo. Ia tak mau ada yang menghalangi hubungannya kali ini. termasuk bayi yang ada dalam tubuhnya. jadi ia putuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Jonghyun untuk mengugurkan bayi itu. Semua murni ke inginannya tanpa ada paksaan dari Eunsoo. Bahkan Eunsoo pun tak tahu akan ulahnya kali ini.

"Ini…." kata Jonghyun setelah membaca isi map itu berkali-kali. 2Min dan onKey memandang heran pada keduanya.

"Ia, Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memenuhi ke inginanmu hyung" kata Jino dengan sedikit berat hati. "Aku akan mengugurkan anak kita. Jadi aku perlu tanda tanganmu sebagai tanda ijin dari apa bayiku" jelas Jino yang membuat onKey dan 2min ternganga-nganga.

"Mwo….. jadi…. Appa dari bayimu itu Jonghyun?" Tanya Key. Jino hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung tanda tanganilah" paksa Jino. Jonghyun tampak berpikir keras.

"Jangan….. hyung" pinta Taemin.

"Ne…. hyung jangan…" kali ini Minho.

"Ia, jangan lakukan itu Jonghyun. Anak itu berhak untuk hidup. Apa Kamu tak kasihan pada anakmu sendiri?" Tanya Onew.

"Hyung….. berani tanda tangani surat itu awas Kamu" ancam Key pada Jonghyun yang menjadi serba salah.

"Tolong jangan pengaruhi Jonghyun hyung. Biar dia yang memutuskan semuanya" kata Jino memohon.

"Hyung lakukan lah apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini" kata Jino pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun tampak berpikir dengan keras. Sedangkan yang lain menatapnya dengan tak sabar dan rasa cemas. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haruskah ku tanda tangani surat ini?_ bimbang Jonghyun.

"Hyung…." Panggil Jino yang membuat Jonghyun kembali dari lamunannya.

"Hyung aku menunggumu"

"Ah… ne…." kata Jonghyun lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Ini…." Jonghyun memberikan map itu kembali pada Jino.

"Gomawo hyung. Operasinya akan di lakukan besok pagi. Kalau Kamu mau Kamu boleh dating" kata Jino lalu beranjak pergi.

Bugh…..

Sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan Key tepat mengenai wajah Jonghyun. Tubuh Jonghyun tersungkur di lanti akibat pukulan itu.

"Kamu sadar apa yang terlah Kamu lakukan" marah Key yang langsung pergi di susul Onew.

"Mian…." Ucap Jonghyun pelan sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Semua tak akan selesai dengan kata mian hyung" kata Minho bijak.

"Hyung jahat…." Teriak Taemin lalu beranjak pergi.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik hyung. Aku harap Kamu menyesal dengan tindakanmu ini. dan aku harap Kamu akan melakukan sesuatu untuk merubahnya" kata Minho yang juga beranjak pergi mengejar Taemin.

"Ah…. Shit….." Jonghyun menendang kursi yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa jadi begini" Jonghyun duduk di tempatnya semula. Sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan selanjutnya.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Yang baca comment ya, tinggalkanlah jejak untukku.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Dorm SHINee tampak berisik pagi ini dengan suara Key yang sudah berkicau sejak pagi. Membuat member SHINee yang lainnya pun jadi kalang kabut sama seperti namja bermata kucing pasalnya namja imut bernama Jino sudah tak ada didorm itu.

"Minnie cepat cari Jino di setiap kamar" teriak Key dari ruang tamu yang membuat Taemin segera melaksanakan perintah sang umma yang sudah seperti Lucifer. Ia tak mau pagi-pagi dimarahi ummanya yang sudah bak bom yang siap meletus kapan saja.

"Minho, kamu juga. Bantu Taemin" kata Key pada Minho yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar dengan tampang yang kusut karena baru bangun tidur. Dan ia pun mau tak mau menuruti umma SHINee itu sebelum dipukuli menggunagak benda-benda terdekat misalnya saja spatula yang masih berada ditangan Key saat itu.

"Chagy….. berhenti makan sekarng juga" bentak Key pada Onew yang sedang asik dengan ayam-ayam yang ada di piringnya. Onew tak menghiraukan teriakan Key, buatnya sang ayam saat ini lebih penting dari pada sang istri tercintanya itu. "CHAGY…" teriak Key lantang yang membuat geger satu dorm.

"Kenapa sih nae kibum?" Tanya Onew masih asik dengan ayam-ayamnya tak mengindahkan tatapan tajan Key padanya.

"Bantu aku mencari Jino" kata Key pada Onew dengan suara yang lemah lembut berharap suami belum sahnya itu langsung menurut tanpa ia suruh berkali-kali.

"Ia tapi nanti setelah aku memakan semua ayam-ayam ini ya" pinta Onew karena ia masih tak rela meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini dan mengangurkan paha-paha ayam goreng buatan sang istri tercinta.

"Nggak ada nanti-nanti. SEKARANG…." Teriak Key lagi yang ujung-ujungnya tak bisa sarab lagi. padahal tadi ia sedikit berharap tak perlu berteriak pada si chiken holic satu itu. tapi ternyata memang teriakannya lah yang paling ampun dari pada godaan ayam goreng buatannya sendiri.

"Tapi…."

"Sekarang atau tak ada lagi jatah ayam. Dan kamu tidur sendiri" ancam Key sambil menatap Onew dengan deathglarenya. Onew yang sudah merasakan hawa-hawa mematikan pun dengan cepat mulai bersiap-siap melaksanakan perintah sang kanjeng ratu Key yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"Omona….. ne arraso, aku cari Jino sekarang juga" Secepatnya Onew meninggalkan sang ayam-ayam dengan hati sedih lalu pergi mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang ada di dorm. Setiap sudut ruangan tak lepas dari perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana ketemu?" Tanya Key pada Onew dan 2min. yang sejak beberapa metit tadi sudah sibuk berkeliling dorm mencari keberadaan namja imut bernama Jino dengan hasil nihil.

"Nggak ketemu Hyung" kata Taemin masih ngos-ngosan tadi ia habis berputar-putar mencari dari kamar satu ke kamar lainnya.

"Sama, aku juga udah kelilingi berkali-kali setiap ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil" kata Minho yang nasibnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Taemin.

"Aku juga. Bahkan aku udah periksa sampai kolong meja, lemari, bangku, tempat tidur…"

"Yack.! Sebenarnya yang kamu cari apa Hyung?" Tanya Minho memotong kata-kata Onew yang sudah mulai tak masuk akal itu. Ayolah, yang sedang dicari ini Jino buka semut atau pun kecowa. Masak mencari namja betubuh imut itu di tempat-tempat kurang strategis dan sangat tak masuk akan seperti itu.

"Jino….." jawab Onew polos terhadap pertanyaan Minho tadi. Entah kenapa otak Onew jadi sedikit error karena ia sejak tadi tak fokus melakukan ini itu karena masih teringat dengan nasib ayam-ayamnya yang belum selesai ia makan semua.

"HYUNG….." teriak Key dan 2min berbarengan. Sepertinya umma, anak dan menatu itu mulai kesal dengan tingkah appa SHINee pencinta ayam itu.

"Hyung, Jino itu bukan barang yang kecil. Jadi mana mungkin dia akan ada di sana" kata Minho mencoba menjelaskan agar otak error Onew segera sembuh dan bisa berkerja dengan baik seperti semua lagi.

"Hehehehe…. Mianhae, aku kurang konsen nih. Masih ke pikiran nasib ayam-ayamku" cengir Onew dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Key pun memandangnya dengan tajam mebuat Onew menelan salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah. "Mianhae Chagya, sekarang kita serius nggak main-main lagi" kata Onew pada Key yang mulai melunak pada Onew.

"Kalau disemua tempat sudah diperiksa dan hasilnya nihil, lalu sekarang Jino ada dimana?" Tanya Key frustasi sambil berputar-putar layaknya seterikaan baju didepan Onew dan 2Min.

"Jangan-jangan udah pergi kerumah sakit" terka Minho. Key, Onew dan Taemin pun segera memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Omo… nggak boleh" teriak Key yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Onew dan 2Min yang masih saling bertukar pandang.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Taemin pada sang umma tercintanya itu.

"Ke kamar Jonghyun hyung lah" teriak Key karena posisinya saat ini sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat Onew dan 2Mon berada.

"Ikut…." Kali ini Onew dan 2min yang berteriak sambil mengejar Key yang sudah berada di depan kamar Jonghyun.

_Tok…. Tok… tok….._

"Jonghyun Hyung….. KELUAR" teriak Key dengan suara cemprengnya yang sangat indah itu dan mungkin bisa saja seisi dorm balak hancul karenanya.

"HYUNG KELUAR" teriak Taemin tak mau kalah dari sang umma.

_Krek….._

Pintu kamar Jonghyun terbuka keluarlah sang pemilik kamar dari dalamnya masih dengan tampang kusutnya karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya akibat teriakan menggegerkan dari umma SHINee a.k.a Kim Key Bum.

"Kalian kenapa sih teriak-teriak di depan kamarku" Tanya Jonghyun sambil sesekali menguap. "Aku masih ngantuk nih" tambah Jonghyun yang kini mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan.

"Hyung, Jino Hyung nggak ada di dorm. Kami sudah mencarinya di semua ruangan tapi tetap tak menemukannya" lapor Taemin dengan tampang kahawatirnya yang sangat lucu dan mengemaskan membuat Minho ingin segera menerkam namja cantik kekasihnya itu. Andai saja kalau tak ada Key yang melarangnya, ia yakin pasti Taemin tak akan virgin lagi seperti Jino.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Jonghyun santai, ia masih tampak sangat ngantuk dan menguap berkali-kali.

_Plak…._

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Jonghyun yang di lontarkan oleh OnKey dan 2min secara berbarengan membuat namja satu itu langsung segar mendadak. Yakin, rasa ngantuk Jonghyun sekarang pasti sudah lenyap.

"Aw…." Ringis Jonghyun saat OnKey dan 2Min masih saja memukuli kepalanya dengan penuh nafsu. Jonghyun pun segera mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sangat malang itu saat hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sutah tak lagi memukulinya.

"Masih Tanya lalu lagi" marah Onew sambil menatap Jonghyun tajam.

"Ya memang aku nggak tahu apa-apa kan" bela Jonghyun.

"JONGHYUN" teriak Onew

"HYUNG" teriak Key dan 2min berbarengan.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak lagi sih" kata Jonghyun sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit mendengar teriakan empat member SHINee yang lain. Sudah kasihan pada kepalanya sekarang malah di tambah telingganya.

"Jino Hyung pasti udah di rumah sakit" kata Taemin mengingatkan hyungdeulnya kembali. Onew, Key dan Minho hanya menganguk mengiakan.

"Ya biarkan saja" kata Jonghyun santai yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan setan dari OnKey dan 2min.

"Yack.! Kok hyung gitu sih, Hyung ayo cepat pergi. Bawa Jino kemabli sekarang juga sebelum semuanya terlambat" suruh Minho pada Jonghyun.

"Kenapa harus aku. Kalau kalian mau ya kalian saja yang membawa dia kembali" kata Jonghyun santai.

"Hyung tega…." Kata Taemin sedih yang langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan Minho.

"Kamu….." marah Key.

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu. Chagy, Minho, Taemin ayo kita pergi dari sini. Dari pada bicara dengan makhluk pengecut satu ini lebih baik kita yang selamatkan Jino dan bayinya" kata Key sambil menarik tangan sang kekasih dan 2min pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya.

^_^ JongNo ^_^

Author Pov

At hospital…..

Seorang namja dengan tubuh kecil dan tampang yang sangat imut sedang duduk gelisah di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Ia sangat gelisah menanti apa yang akan ia lakukan kali ini. Ke putusannya untuk melakukan aborsi memang sudah bulat, tapi entah kenapa masih ada sedikit keraguan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

_Apa yang ku lakukan sekarang sudah benar?_ Tanya Jino pada diri sendiri.

_Apa dengan menggugurkan bayi ini bisa merubah segalanya?_ Di belai pelan perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat membesar.

_Jonghyun Hyung….. Andai kamu menginginkan bayi ini. aku pasti tak akan membunuhnya._ Harap Jino._ Baby…. Maafkan umma karena umma tak akan bisa membesarkanmu. Umma tahu kamu layak untuk hidup. Tapi…. Semua sudah menjadi keputusan umma. Mian… mainhae…_ air mata mulia membasahi pipi Jino yang putih.

"Nona Jino?" panggil suster. _Nona? Ah…. Mungkin dia kira aku seorang yeoja karena sekarang aku sedang hamil, _pikir Jino.

"Ne, saya sus" jawab Jino pelan, ia mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya saja tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikit pun.

"Ada di panggil dokter keruangannya. Mari ikut saya" kata suster tadi. Jino mengikuti sang suster pergi membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruang yang lumayan besar yang tetap saja di dominasi dengan warna putih di dalamnya. Didalam ruangan itu Jino bisa melihat seorang dokter yang tengah duduk didepan sebuah meja. Dokter itu tersenyum ramah pada Jino dan Jino pun membalasnya.

"Silahkan duduk" persilahkan dokter tadi.

"Ne, gomawo dok" Jino lalu duduk di bangku yang letaknya di seberang meja sang dokter.

"Anda yakin ingin menggugurkan kandungan anda?" Tanya sang dokter. Jino hanya menganduk. "Anda tidak mau memikirkannya lagi? Jarang lho namja yang bisa mengandung seperti anda" kata dokter itu lagi mencoba meyakinkan Jino untuk tidak mengugurkan bayinya. Dokter itu memang sudah terbiasa mengucapkan kalimat tadi pada semua pasiennya yang hendak melakukan aborsi mengunakan jasanya.

"Saya yakin dok. Sangat yakin malahan" kata Jino tegas. Yah, ia memang mencoba untuk tetap teguh pada pendiriannya mengugurkan jabang bayi yang bahkan begitu sangat ia cintai. Tapi hanya karena beberapa hal yang membuatnya pusing, ia jadi memiilih membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Baiklah saya akan sesegera mungkin menyiapkan ke perluan operasi" kata sang dokter yang sudah pasrah karena calon pasiennya ini tetap kekeh ingin membunuh makhluk hidup tak berdosa yang bahkan jenis kelaminnya saja belum bisa diketahui itu.

"Ne dok. Gomawo" kata Jino ramah.

"Sus… tolong bawa saudara Jino ke ruang operasi yang telah di siapkan" pinta dokter pada susuter yang menjadi asistennya.

"Ne… mari ikut saya" ajak sang suster. Jino kembali mengikuti suster yang tadi membawanya. Jino terus mengikuti sang suster sampai pada sebuah ruang operasi yang lumayan menyeramkan.

"Silahkan berbaring disini" Jino mengikuti semua kata-kata sang suster. Dokter pun sudah ada di sana lengkap dengan peralatan-peralatannya yang menyeramkan. "Rileks saja…" kata sang suster menenangkan Jino karena ia tahu semua pasien yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu pasti akan menjadi tegang dengan sendirinya.

"Sus, beri ia suntikan obat bius agar ia tak terlalu merasa kesakitan dengan operasi ini" pinta sang dokter yang entah sejak kapan sudah siap dengan peralattan operasainya.

"Ne…" sang suster pun bersiap-sisp menyuntikan obat bius yang ada di tangannya pada tubuh Jino.

_Brak….._

Terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak secara paksa. Masuk sesosok namja kedalam ruangan operasi itu.

"Hyung…." Ucap Jino kaget. Namja itu tak menghiraukan panggilan Jino. Ia langsung mendekati tubuh Jino dan membopongnya ala bride style lalu membawa namja imut itu pergi dari ruang operasi yang terkutuk menurutnya. "Yack.! Hyung turunkan aku" ronta Jino. Namja itu tak menghiraukan rontaan dan teriakan yang di keluarkan Jino. Ia terus membawa tubuh mungil Jino keluar dan menjauh dari rumah sakit.

"HYUNG TURUNKAN AKU" teriak Jino kesal. Namja yang mengendong namja imut itu langsung menurunkan tubuh yang sejak tadi ia bopong-bopong keluar dari rumah sakit. "Hyung…. Maumu apa lagi sih" kesal Jino. Tak ada jawaban dari namja itu.

"Yack.! Kenapa diam saja. Ayo bicara Jonghyun Hyung" marah Jino pada namja yang sudah membawanya kabur dari ruang operasi tadi. Jonghyun tak membalas kata-kata Jino malahan ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jino. "LEPASKAN" Jino mendorong tubuh JongHyung hingga tubuh namja itu menjauh dari tubuhya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Hyung" Tanya Jino dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Aku…" Jonghyun yang melihat Jino menangis ingin segera menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus namja yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku" kata Jino sambil memundurkan tubuhnya saat tangan Jonghyun ingin mengapainya.

"Jino aku…."

"Kenapa Hyung….? KENAPA? Kenapa kamu bawa aku lari dari ruang operasi tadi" Tanya Jino tak habis pikir dengan tindakan hyung yang sudah menghancurkan hati serta tubuhnya itu. Walau pun saat ini Jino sedang menangis, jujur Ia merasa senang karena Jonghyun tadi membawanya pergi. Bukankah dengan begitu berarti ia masih punya harapan. Harapan untuk bisa meluluhkan kerasnya hati seorang Kim Jonghyun.

"Aku…. Aku tak mau kamu membunuh anak itu" kata Jonghyun yang membuat Jino terkejut, ada rasa bahagia didalam hatinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu Hyung. Bukankah kamu yang sangat menginginkan anak ini agar lenyap untuk selamanya" kata Jino yang masih mencoba memancing Jonghyun agar jujur dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Aku…. Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh mengugurkan anak itu" kata Jonghyun bersikukuh. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Jino. Bahkan ia juga sedikit binggung kenapa tadi ia membawa Jino pergi. Karena cinta kah atau hanya rasa kasihan?

"Kenapa nggak boleh? Aku yang mengandungnya jadi semua teserah padaku. Lagian hyung sudah tak menginginkan bayi ini kan sejak awal" kata Jino sinis.

"Pokoknya nggak boleh"

"Kenapa….."

"KARENA AKU MENGINGINKANNYA. AKU MENGINGINKAN ANAK ITU" teriak Jonghyun yang sudah kesal. Yah, sejak semalam ia terus memikirkan Jino dan bayi mereka hingga ia tidur saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Dan baru saja ia tidur sebentar, hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sudah ribut berteriak memanggil namanya membuat ia tak lagi bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Huh…. Kenapa baru sekarang Hyung kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu" marah Jino sambil memandang tajam Jonghyun. "Kenapa nggak dari dulu saja, saat hyung pertama kali mengetahui kehamilanku" kata Jino membuat Jonghyun terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tolong Jino. Jangan gugurkan anak itu. aku menginginkan anak itu" kata Jonghyun pelan sambil bersimpuh di depan tubuh Jino dan mulai terisak. Jino sempat kaget melihat tingkah Jonghyun yang bisa dikatakan sangat tiba-tiba itu. Ia sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap Jonghyun. Bukankah baru kemarin ia menyetujui keinginan Jino untuk mengugurkan bayinya dan rasanya baru kemarin juga Jonghyun menolak dirinya dan bayi yang ia kandung tapi sekarang lihat, Jonghyun bersimpuh didepannya sambil terisak dan meminta kepadanya untuk tak membunuh darah daging mereka.

"Hanya bayi ini saja kah yang hyung inginkan?" Tanya Jino, ia berharap Jonghyun juga mengatakan kalau ia juga menginginkan Jino. Namun tampaknya Jino harus menelan kekecewaan lagi. Karena Jonghyun sejak tadi hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jino. "huft… baiklah…. Aku kan melahirkan bayi ini untukmu hyung" kata Jino lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih terisak kecil dalam posisi yang belum berubah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…..

Back to hospital…

Empat orang namja yang tak lain adalah OnKey dan 2min berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ruang operasi yang menurut mereka di sanalah kini Jino berada. Mereka baru sampai sekarang karena sejak tadi sudah beberapa rumah sakit yang mereka datangi namun tak ada satu pun pasien yang bernama Cho Jino. Seharusnya mereka tadi menanyakan dimana Jino akan melakukan aborsi supaya mereka tak harus repot-repot seperti ini.

"Dokter…"teriak Key pada dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang itu. Ia sangat berharap operasi yang Jino lakukan belum berlangsung sehingga mereka masih bisa membujuk Jino agar tak bertindak gegabah.

"Ne ada apa" Tanya sang dokter pada empat namja yang menghampirinya.

"Mau Tanya. Apa operasi yang di lakukan Jino sudah selesai?" Tanya Onew.

"Ne… sudah selesai" kata sang dokter polos.

"Mwo…." Teriak OnKey dan 2min berbarengan.

"Berarti baby Jino udah nggak ada dong" kata Taemin sedih.

"Sudah chagy jangan sedih lagi" kata Minho yang langsung memeluk namjachigunya.

"Beneran operasinya udah selesai" Tanya Key memastikan.

"Ia udah selesai soalnya saudara Jino kabur" kata dokter.

"KABUR…" teriak OnKey dan 2min.

"Ne… dia di bawa kabur oleh seorang namja tampan saat saudara Jino akan di bius" jelas sang dokter sambil menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu pada OnKey dan 2Min saat mereka berempat belum tiba dirumah sakit ini.

"Namja tampan?" bingung Taemin. Sang dokter sudah pergi entah ke mana.

"Emang ada ya namja yang tampan selain aku" pede Minho.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Key.

"Entahlah…" kata Onew dan 2min.

"Kita telat datang. Telat jadi Hero deh" kata Taemin.

"Emang Jaejoong Hyung ya. Hero….." kata Minho.

"Ya sudah tak apa yang penting baby Jino masih ada" senang Key.

"Ayo kita rayakan" ajak Taemin dengan penuh semangat.

"Caranya?" Tanya Minho.

"Makan eskrim rasa pisang sebanyak-banyaknya" jawab Taemin dengan mata berbinar-binar saat membayangkan makanan yang ia sebut namanya tadi.

"Makan ayam sebanyak-banyaknyasaja" kata Onew menyela.

"Eskrim pisang Hyung….." rengek Taemin.

"Nggak ayam goreng" kata Onew tak mau kalah pada sang anak.

"Eskrim pisang" kata Taemin lagi.

"Ayam goreng" Onew pun tak mau mengalah pada maknae satu itu.

"Eskrim pisang"

"Ayam goreng"

"Eskrim pisang"

"Ayam goreng"

"Mulai deh" kata Key dan Minho berbarengan. "Ya sudah kita makan ayam goreng sama eskrim pisang aja" saran Key.

"Setuju" kata Onew dan Taemin senang lalu berlari memeluk Key.

"Eit…. Kamu peluk aku aja chagy" kata Minho sambil menarik Taemin.

"He..he.. ne Hyung" Taemin langsung memeluk Minho mesra

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again.. ^_^<p>

Yg baca tinggalin jejak ya….


	7. Chapter 7

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Eunsoo dan Jino. Hari bahagia yang telah di tunggu sejak lama setidaknya untuk Eunsoo. Tapi bagi Jino, ia juga tak tahu. Hatinya masih sedikit bimbang atas pernikahannya ini. Jujur, ia masih menyimpan rasa pada Jonghyun. Andai Jonghyun-lah pasangan mempelainya saat ini, pasti pernikahan ini akan menjadi pernikahan terbahagia yang pernah ia alami.

"Hyung…." Teriak Taemin saat memasuki ruang rias Jino. "Omona….. nemu yeppo Hyung" kata Taemin yang melihat Jino yang sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih yang sedang ia gunakan. Karena ia akan menjadi seorang istri makanya di hari pernikahanya ini ia memilih untuk menggunakan gaun.

"Ne, gomawo Taemin" kata Jino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyung…. Kalau aku yang menggunakan gaun itu aku apa aku akan secantik Jino hyung" Tanya Taemin pada Minho sambil bergelayutan manja dilengan sang namjachingu tercinta.

"Ne, pasti chagy. Aku yakin Kamu pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik" jawab Minho sambil memeluk tubuh Taemin.

"Benarkah?" senang Taemin karena pertanyaannya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Minho. "Kalau begitu cepat nikahi aku hyung" pinta Taemin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu. Tapi nanti saat Kamu telah lulus sekolah" kata Minho sambil tersenyum pada Taemin. Ia tak mau dijadikan Minho goreng oleh Key kalau menikahi anak kesayangannya itu disaat usia Taemin yang baru belasan tahun.

"Janji ya" kata Taemin senang.

"Ia.." jawab Minho sambil menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Asik…" Taemin memeluk tubuh Minho semakin erat.

"Jino selamat ya atas pernikahanmu" kata Key yang tak menghiraukan kemesraan yang sedang terjadi antara 2min.

"Ne… hyung gomawo…" kata Jino sambil tersenyum manis pada Key. "Hyung apa…"

"Jonghyun datang ke acara pernikahanmu inikan" potong Key sebelum Jino meneruskan kata-katanya tadi.

"Ne…" kata Jino lemah sambil menundukan kepalanya sedih.

"Jangan terlalu berharap pada namja pengecut itu. di suruh meyakinkanmu untuk tidak mengugurkan kandungan saja ia tak mau. Ngomong-ngomong soal kandungan. Siapa yang telah menggagalkan niat bodohmu untuk membunuh bayimu sendiri?" Tanya Key penasara. OnKey dan 2min memang belum tahu bila Jonghyun-lah yang telah menyelamatkan bayinya sendiri. Mereka belum mengetahui hal itu karena Jonghyun yang bungkam dan Jino yang tak pernah mereka temui sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Ia hyung siapa namja tampan yang di bilang dokter waktu itu" Tanya Taemin yang penasaran.

"Ia siapa. Tampanan siapa sih. Dia atau aku" kata Minho.

"Orang itu…." Jino terdiam.

"Siapa?" Onew memandang Jino penasaran.

"Jonghyun hyung" kata Jino akhirnya dengan nada pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lain.

"MWO…." Teriak OnKey dan 2min berbarengan membuat seisi ruangan itu penuh dengan suara teriakan mereka.

"Jonghyun?" kata Onew.

"Ne…" jawan Jino lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan sudah di paksa saja tetap tak mau" kata Onew yang mendapat anggukan dari Key dan 2min.

"Entahlah hyung. Yang pasti dia memohon padaku untuk tak mengugurkan kandunganku ini" jelas Jino sambil membelai perutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Namja satu itu benar-benar sulit ditebak" kata Onew.

"Tapi sukurlah kalau kalau Jonghyun sudah mau mengakui bayi yang Kamu kandung itu sebagai anaknya" kata Key.

"Tapi apa Kamu yakin ingin tetap menikah dengan Eunsoo?" Tanya Minho.

"Ia… apa hyung tak ingin menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya dengan Jonghyun hyung" Tanya Taemin juga.

"Entahlah…." Kata Jino pelan.

"Apa Kamu mencintai Jonghyun?" Tanya Onew tiba-tiba.

"Aku… mungkin saja"

"Kalau Eunsoo?" Tanya Key.

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Aku benar-benar bingung harus memilih yang mana. Ku rasa aku mencinta Jonghyun hyung. Tapi tidak dengan dia. Sedangkan Eunsoo…. Sudah sejak dulu ia mencintaiku. Jadi aku yakin akan bahagia bila bersamanya" jelas Jino.

"Ya semoga saja" kata Key.

"Ah… mian… Jino apa Kamu sudah siap? Kita harus pergi ke aula sekarang" kata Mr. Cho yang merupakan appa dari Jino.

"Ne… appa. Hyung aku pergi sekarang ya. Kita bicara lagi nanti saat upacara pernikahan telah selesai" kata Jino.

"Ne.." jawab yang lainnya serta. Jino langsung pergi bersama appanya ke tempat upacara pernikahan akan di langsungkan. Begitu pula dengan onKey dan 2min.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

Jonghyun pov

Hari ini Jino menikah dengan Eunsoo. Apa aku harus datang pada acara itu. haruskah? Sebenarnya aku tak ingin datang. Tapi kalau aku tak datang pasti nanti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan kalau Jonghyun SHINee tak mau menghadiri acara pernikahan dongsaengnya sendiri. Padahal anggota SHINee yang lain menghadiri acara itu.

Aish… sudahlah tak perlu datang saja. Kan bukan aku yang akan menikah jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menghadiri acara itukan. Yang penting kewajiban ku sebagai seorang appa untuk mempertahankan anaknya sudah ku laksanakan. Dan soal Jino…. Itu hak dia untuk menikah dengan siapa pun. Dan aku tak berhak untuk melarangnya.

Author Pov

Pernikahan Jino…

Di atas sebeuah altar berdiri seorang namja dengan mengunakan tuxsedo putih bersama seorang pendeta yang akan menikahkannya dengan segera. Ia kan menikahi namja yang sangat ia cintai sejak lama. Namja itu tak lain adalah Eunsoo.

Dengan perasaan tak sabar Eunsoo menanti kedatangan sang calon istri. Ingin rasanya ia percepat waktu agar pernikahannya cepat terlaksana pula. Tak lama dari arah luar aula tempat ia akan memanjatkan ikral suci pernikahan masuk seorang namja imut dengan menggunakan gaun putih senada dengan tuxsedo yang ia kenakan. Namja itu tak lain adalah Jino. Sedangkan di sisi hadirin yang menghadiri acara itu sedikit terjadi pembicaraan serius antara OnKey dan 2min.

"Hyung… aku nggak rela Jino hyung menikah dengan Eunsoo hyung. Aku lebih suka kalau Jino hyung menikah dengan Jonghyun hyung" kata Taemin pada hyung-hyungnya dengan suara yang pelan takut di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Sama chagy. Aku juga kurang suka melihat Jino menikah dengan Eunsoo" kata Minho dengan pelan pula.

"Andai saja ini pernikahan Jonghyun dan Jino bukan Eunsoo dan Jino. Pasti akan lebih seru" harap Onew.

"Ne… andai Jonghyun hyung nggak jadi manusia egois seperti saat ini" kata Key berharap.

"Hyung…. Kita gantikan Jonghyun hyung saja untuk mengagalkan pernikahan ini" saran Taemin.

"Nggak bisa gitu aja Minnie. Jino kan juga mengharapkan pernikahan ini" jelas Key.

"Yah… hyung nggak rame deh. Padahalkan jadi seru kalau kita culik Jino hyung sekarang juga sebelum janji pernikahan berkumandang" kata Taemin.

"Taemin…." Tatap Key tajam.

"Ne hyung…. Mian. Cuma bercanda" kata Taemin takut.

"Semoga saja Jonghyun hyung akan melakukan sebuah tindakan lagi kali ini" harap Minho.

"Ya… semoga saja" jawab Onew yang mendapat anggukan dari Taemin dan Key.

Kembali pada Jino…..

Jino masuk kedalam aula bersama sang appa yang tengah mengandeng tangannya. Ia dan Mr. cho terus berjalan memasuki aula hingga mereka berdua berpas-pasan dengan Eunsoo dan pendeta yang sedari tadi telah menunggu ke datangan mereka.

"Titip anakku ya Eunsoo. Jaga dia baik-baik" kata Mr. cho sambil memberikan tangan anaknya yang tadi ia gandeng pada Eunsoo.

"Ne appa. Aku pasti akan menjaga Jino baik-baik" kata Eunsoo. Eunsoo dan Jino pun berdiri berdampingan di atas altar berhadapan dengan sang pendeta.

"Apakah anda Cha Eunsoo bersedia menerima Cho Jino Sebagai istrimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya seorang pendeta pada Eundoo.

"Ne saya bersedia" jawab Eunsoo tegas.

"Apakah anda Cho Jino bersedia menerima Cha EunsooSebagai istrimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya seorang pendeta pada Eunsoo.

"Aku ber…."

"hHentikan semuanya" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah luar aula. Masuk sesosok namja tampan dengan di selinggi tatapan tajam dari para tamu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Jonghyun hyung…." Ucap Jino pelan. Jonghyun terus berjalan mendekati Eunsoo dan Jino yang terpaku memandanginya di atas altar.

"Maaf aku merusak pestamu Eunsoo. Tapi aku harus mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku" kata Jonghyun pada Eunsoo lalu mengendong Jino ala bride style. Di bawanya Jino pergi dari sana.

"Akhirnya Jonghyun hyung datang juga" senang Taemin sambil memeluk Minho bahagia. "Jonghyun hyung hwating" teriak Taemin lagi.

"Ternyata perasaannya menang melawan ke egoisan yang ada di dalam dirinya" kata Onew bijak.

"Ne… semoga mereka bisa bahagia setelah ini" harap Key.

"Selamat bersenang-senang ya hyung" kata Minho.

Sedangkan wartawan yang sejak tadi meliput acara pernikahan Jino dan Eunsoo tak tinggal diam saja. Mereka dengan segera mengambil beberapa foto dari momen yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Di tempat Jonghyun dan Jino…..

Jonghyun memaksa Jino yang terus berontak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sampai namja imut itu akhirnya masuk juga kedalam mobil hitam yang Jonghyun bawa.

"Hyung apa yang Kamu lakukan" Tanya Jino saat Jonghyun menjalankan mobil dan membawanya entah ke mana.

"Menurutmu apa yang ku lakukan?" Tanya Jonghyun balik.

"Kamu… Kamu baru saja menculik seorang mempelai dari acara pernikahannya hyung" kata Jino sebal.

"Kalau memang ia Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Jonghyun santai.

"Aku… aku mau Kamu turunkan aku di sini sekarang juga" kata Jino tegas.

"Nggak akan" kata Jonghyun.

"Hyung… turunkan aku" pinta Jino lagi.

"Aku bukan menculikmu namanya kalau Kamu ku lepaskan sekarang juga" kata Jonghyun.

"Memangnya Kamu mau membawaku ke mana" Tanya Jino.

"Nanti juga Kamu akan segera tahu" kata Jonghyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Jino.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku di sini" pinta Jino lagi namun kata-katanya itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Jonghyun. "Hyung aku harus kembali ke pernikahanku. Kasihan Eunsoo" kata Jino memohon.

"Nggak akan" kata Jonghyun dengan nada sedikit kesal karena Jino terus mengatakan Eunsoo dan pernikahannya yang kacau dari tadi.

"HYUNG…." Teriak Jino.

Chit…

Jonghyun mengerem mendadak mobilnya.

"Yack…. Hyung Kamu mau membunuhku?" marah Jino dengan perbuatan Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba. "Hyung menyebalkan" kata Jino lagi sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aish… Kamu ini" kata Jonghyun.

"Hyung ap…. hem….. mmm…." Jonghyun membekap mulut Jino dengan sapu tangan yang sebelumya telah di beri obat penenang sehingga Jino jadi tertidur dibuatnya.

"Nah… kalau nggak berontak ginikan bagus" kata Jonghyun lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

^_^ JongNo… ^_^

Author Pov

Seorang namja imut tertidur pulas di atas sebuah tempat tidur king size. Namja itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang putri tidur yang ada di buku dongeng anak-anak apa lagi bila di tambah dengan gaun yang saat ini melekat di tubuhnya.

"Eugh….." erang namja yang tak lain adalah Jino. Di kerjap-kerjapka matanya berulang ulang kali sampai ia dapat membuka matanya itu dengan leluasa. Di pandanginya sekeliling.

"Aku dimana" Jino turun dari atas tempat tidur. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu. ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. namun gerakannya terhenti ketika pintu terbuka di saat ia akan menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Kamu sudah sadar. Kamu mau kemana" Tanya namja yang tak lain adalah Jonghyun. Jino memundurkan langkahnya saat Jonghyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau kembali ke pernikahan ku" kata Jino sinis.

"Terlambat. Pernikahannya sudah bubar sejak bebrapa jam yang lalu" kata Jonghyun santai.

"Semua juga karena hyung" marah Jino sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana" Tanya Jonghyun lagi sambil memegangi tangan Jino.

"Balik pada calon suami ku" kata Jino ketus.

"Kamu…."

Bugh….

Jonghyun mendorong tubuh Jino ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hyung Kamu mau apa" Tanya Jino saat melihat tatapan Jonghyun yang sulit di artikan. Tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Jonghyun. Wajahnya serius. Ia mulai mendekati tubuh Jino yang mulai ke takutan hingga tubuhnya semakin dekat…..

Dekat…..

Dekat…..

Dekat….

Dan…..

TBC…. Dulu ya…

#author kabur bareng zhoury. Di kejar" reader#

Udah ah….. jangan kejar q lagi…..

Sekarang comment…

#teriak pake toa mesjid#


	8. Chapter 8

Title: SHINee Story JongNo Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 8 / 8 End.

Main Cast: Kim Jonghyun & Cho Jino.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, little angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Apa yang akan Kim Jonghyun dan Cho Jino saat mereka terbangun dipagi hari dengan tubuh yang polos dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan? JongNo, BL, Lemon, Rated M, M-preg.

Note: ff ini udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan mengubah isi didalamnya. Yang nggak suka Yaoi apa lagi M-preg jangan baca ya. Karena hampir semua ff aku genre-nya M-preg.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Bugh….

Jonghyun mendorong tubuh Jino ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hyung kamu mau apa" Tanya Jino saat melihat tatapan Jonghyun yang sulit di artikan. Tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Jonghyun. Wajahnya serius. Ia mulai mendekati tubuh Jino yang mulai ke takutan hingga tubuhnya semakin dekat…..

"Hyung akh…." Teriak Jino saat Jonghyun menindih tubuhnya lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua denggan paksa. Dilumatnya bibir bawah Jino. Dijilatinya dengan nikmat. Jonghyun sangat tergoda. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya.

"Hyu… mmm…" Jino berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jonghyun namun usahnya terus gagal. Jonghyun terus menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Jino bergantian hingga bibir namja imut itu mulai membengkak.

Awalnya Jino memberontak namun tenaganya tak cukup besar untuk melawan seorang Kim Jonghyun. Jino mulai menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Jonghyun saat lidah namja itu masuk ke mulut Jino. Mencari lidah Jino untuk dimainkannya. Mereka Saling mengulum, menghisap, menyedot dan bertukaran air liur bersama diiringi kecapan nikmat oleh keduanya. Jonghyun menghentika sejenak dari kegiatan gilanya tadi. Ia pandangi wajah cantik namja yang kini ada di bawahnya. Di pandanginya setiap lekuk tubuh namja itu.

"Hyung apa yang kamu lihat" Tanya Jino malu. Tak ada jawaban Jonghyun. Namja itu malah berusaha untuk melepaskan gaun berwarna putih yang Jino kenakan hingga memperlihatkan kulit bahu Jino yang putih susu dan tampak mulus.

Jonghyun yang melihat pemandangan makhluk cantik di depannya tersebut tanpa menunggu lagi langsung menyerang Jino dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam gaun putih Jino yang sudah sedikit terbuka di bagian atasnya sambil kembali menciumi namja yang ada di bawahnya saat ini.

karena sudah terangsang dengan apa yang ia lakukan Jonghyun langsung membuka gaun yang Jino kenakan. Di lemparnya gaun tadi ke sembarang tempat. Jonghyun tak mau melakukan pekerjaan yang hanya setengah-setengah karena itu ia membuka semua benda yang dapat menghalangi pandangan matanya dari kulit putih nan mulus milik Jino. Kini tubuh Jino sudah mulus tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia juga tak lupa membuka semua pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya hingga kini ia dan Jino sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang yang dapat menutupi tubuh indah mereka berdua.

Jonghyun kembali pada aksinya menciumi bibir Jino yang sudah membengkak. Ciumannya perlahan turun ke telinga Jino. Di gigit pela telinga namja imut itu yang membuat Jino semakin terangsang. Ciuman Jonghyun kembali turun hingga kini ciuman-ciuman itu mendarat di leher mulus Jino. Dicium, dihisap dan digigit kecil leher Jino oleng Jonghyun hingga meninggal kan bekas kemerahan disan.

Ciuman Jonghyun turun lagi kedada Jino. Diciumi dan dihisapnya nipple pink Jino. Jonghyun memelintir nipple Jino yang ternyata memang sudah mengeras karena rangsangan yang diberikan olehnya yang membuat namja di bawahnya itu kembali mendesah.

"Ah…. uh…. ah… hah…." Erang Jino saat Jonghyun semakin gila dengan aksinya. "Hyu… Hyung. Kumohon berhenti" pinta Jino.

"Wae Jino?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Kamu lupa aku sedang hamil" kata Jino.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku janji tak akan bermain kasar"

"Tapi Hyu… mm…hmm.." Jonghyun kembali membungkam mulut Jino dengan bibirnya dihisap dan digigit pelan bibir kecil Jino. Jonghyun mulai turun lagi kini ia tengah asik menciumi leher putih Jino. Menghisap dan menggigitinya untuk meninggalkan tanda merah lagi disitu. Sesekali ia jilati tengkuk Jino agar namja cantik yang mulai terbuai itu mengerang nikmat.

Ciuman Jonghyun kembali turun. Kini ia sedang asik mengulum nipple kanan Jino seperti sebelumnya. Sesekali ia gigiti nipple pink Jino dan dengan lahap pula ia kulum nipple-nipple pink Jino membuat namja mungil itu mengerang keras merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat.

"Hyuuung... Aaaaah..." teriak Jino sambil mengepalkan tangannya saat Jonghyun tiba-tiba menghisap kuat kedua nipplenya bergantian. Di gelengka kepalannya ke kiri dan kekanan karena menahan sensasi nikmat yang di berikan oleh Jonghyun.

Jonghyun terus mengerjai nipple Jino yang mengeras. Dijilati dan digigitinya tanpa henti nipple namja mungil itu hingga nipple Jino berubah warna menjadi sedikit kemerahan. Karena perbuatan Jonghyun itu menyebabkan Jino mengerang keras tanpa henti. Di remasnya dengan kuat seprai yang melapisi tempat tidur yang mereka tiduri.

Ciuman Jonghyun kembali turun pada junior Jino yang sudah sangat tegang. Tanpa basa basi Jonghyun segera mengerjai junior Jino yang terasa berdenyut kencang. Dikocoknya junior Jino yang indah itu secara ritmis.

"Aaah.. Hyu.. Hyung" desah Jino sambil menggigit bibirn bawahya. Jonghyun tersenyum senang dan segera ia lahap junior milik Jino dengan lahap. Dikulumnya junior Jino hingga junior itu keluar masuk dalam mulut Jonghyun dan sesekali Jonghyun menjilati serta menghisap junior Jino dengan keras membuat Jino juga berteriak dengan keras.

"Ahh... Hah... hah…. Hyu… Hyung... kamu membuatku gila...lebih cepat Hyung..." pinta Jino yang sudah meracau tak jelas. Jonghyun yang mendengarkan desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Jino segera mengabulkan permintaan namja imut itu dan mengulum junior Jino dengan lebih cepat.

Jino semakin menikmati aksi Jonghyun sehingga ia merapatkan kedua kakinya dan membuat kepala Jonghyun terhimpit di antara selangkangannya yang membuat Jonghyun semakin memperdalam kulumannya pada junior Jino. Tangan Jonghyun pun juga ikut bermain-main, tangannya kini tengah mengelus lembut paha mulus Jino sehingga membuat Jino menggelinjang karena kenikmatan double yang ia -tiba Jino merasakan kedutan pada juniornya dan..

CROOOTTTT….

Sperma Jino tumpah seluruhnya di mulut Jonghyun yang segera ditelan habis oleh Jonghyun. Lalu tanpa pelumas atau pun alat bantu lainnya, akhirnya Jonghyun pun menaruh juniornya di permukaan lubang Jino dan menggesekannya perlahan. Lalu mendorong juniornya pelan pada opening Jino hingga juniornya masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Jonghyun memasukkan juniornya dengan perlahan dan tidak terlalu dalam karena Jino tampak mau menangis karena kesakitan. Ia juga tak mau menyakiti bayi yang ada di dalam perut Jino dengan perbuatanya yang berlebihan.

Jino meringis kesakitan saat seluruh junior Jonghyun masuk dalam dirinya. Jonghyun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. yang membuat Jino mulai mendesah nikamat karena bukan rasa sakit lagi yang ia rasakan kini namun kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Jonghyun menusukkan juniornya terus menerus sedikit lebih keras dan cepat, dan beberapa kali menyentuh prostat milik Jino. Jino menjerit keras karena merasakan kenikmatan itu. Ia juga melingkarkan kakinya lebih erat ke pinggang Jonghyun.

Dengan segera Jonghyun megoyangkan pinggulnya keluar masuk diopening Jino. Jino yang merasakan openingnya yang panas seperti dirobek hanya bisa menahan jeritannya. Namun tetap saja erangan-erangan kecil keluar dari mulut kecil Jino yang membuat Jonghyun semakin terangsang. Dengan sedikit keras Jonghyun menghujam prostatnya berkali-kali hingga membuat ia mulai mendesah kembali.

"Aah… hah… hah… Aah.. Hyung.." erang Jino. Jonghyun terus dan terus menyodok prostat Jino membuat namja imut itu semakin mengila dengan teriakannya. Jonghyun memejamkan matannya merasakan urat-urat opening Jino menekan kulit juniornya. Membuatnya semakin gila merasuki tubuh Jino.

Jonghyun yang masih berada di atas Jino semakin bergairah ketika melihat Jino menutup matanya dan dadanya yang kembang kempis serta keringat di tubuhnya yang membuat Jino semakin sexy di matanya. Jonghyun kembali melumat bibir Jino yang terbuka karena sedang mengatur nafas,lidah mereka kembali bermain dan menimbulkan bunyi ke seisi ruangan.

Tak ada suara lain di ruangan itu selain suara desahan dan lenguhan dan suara kulit yang bertemu kulit dan bunyi oleh peluh yang bercucuran yang telah membasahi seluruh tubuh pasangan tersebut.

"Aaaahhhh…ahhhh…oohhhh..nikmaattt…Hyu…Hyuuung…" desah Jino tak henti sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Uggghhhh…ohhhhh…Jino…..ahhhh…..sarangheo…ahhh…"

"Ahhh…aahhhh….mmmmhhh…Nadoo Hyuuung…nngggghhhh…."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh…Akuuu Tidaaak…Tahaaaannnn….aaahhhhh…" erang Jino.

"Bersabarlah chagy. Kita kelura bersama" kata Jonghyun yang semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan juniornya pada opening Jino.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH…" teriak Jino dan Jonghyun saat mendapatkan klimak bersamaan. Jonghyun terkulai lemas di samping tubuh Jino. Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"Hoshhh…. hoshh…hoshh…gomawo Jino….hosh..hosh..," ucap Jonghyun ditengah deru nafasnya. Di cobanya untuk bernafas dengan teratur.

"Ne Hyung…" jawab Jino yang juga sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Saranghae Cho Jino" ucap Jonghyun yang nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"Nado Hyung" jawab Jino yang langsung mendapat kecupan di bibir oleh Jonghyun.

"Tidurlah chagy" kata Jonghyun.

"Ne Hyung….." Jino mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya begitu pula dengan Jonghyun. Mereka berdua tidur sambil berpelukan. Tangan kekar Jonghyun melingkar indah di pinggang Jonghyun begitu pula dengan Jino.

Sedangkan di tempat lain beberapa jam yang lalu…..

Tampak seorang namja sedang menghela nafas dengan kesar. Tak jarang keluar teriakan-teriakan amarah dari bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak, di saat sedikit lagi ia akan sah menjadi suami istri dengan namja yang sangant ia cintai tiba-tiba saja datang namja lain yang merusak pernikahanya dengan cara menculik pergi calon istrinya.

"Yack….. berani-beraninya Jonghyun Hyung membawa lari calon istriku dan mengagalkan semua rencana pernikahanku yang sudah ku susun dengan matang-matang" marah Eunsoo sambil menendang apa saja yang ada di depannya. 2min dan onKey mendekati namja yang sedang marah itu.

"Eunsoo sabarlah" kata Onew coba menenangkan namja yang sedang marah tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Hyung. Kalau acara pernikahanku rusak karena Jino di bawa kabur sama Jonghyun Hyung" kata Eunsoo.

"Sudahlah Eunsoo Hyung relakan saja Jino Hyung pergi dengan Jonghyun Hyung" kata Taemin.

"Ne… Jino relakan saja" kata Key.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merelakannya Hyung. Aku sangat mencintai Jino sejak dulu" kata Eunsoo.

"Tapi Jino tak mencintaimu. Jino hanya mencintai Jonghyun Hyung appa dari bayi yang saat ini tengah ia kandung" kata Minho yang membuat Eunsoo sangat kagrt.

"Apa…. Jadi… appa dari bayi yang Jino kandung itu Jonghyun Hyung" tak percaya Eunsoo.

"Ia Hyung. Karena itu relakanlah Jino Hyung bersama dengan Jonghyun Hyung agar mereka berdua bisa bahagia bersama anak mereka kelak" pinta Taemin.

"Tolong Eunsoo relakanlah Jino" pinta Key juga. Eunsoo tampak berpikir.

"Aku…. Baiklah… aku akan merelakan Jino untuk Jonghyun Hyung selama Jino bahagia dengan namja pilihanya. Tapi bila Jonghyung Hyung menyakiti Jino lagi aku tak akan mundur untuk mendapatkan Jino" tegas Eunsoo dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Gomawo Hyung…" senang Taemin.

"Gomawo Eunsoo" ucap ucap Key lalu di ikuti oleh Onew dan Minho. Eunsoo hanya menganguk pelan baginya asal Jino bahagia maka ia akan bahagia. Ia kan selalu membuat Jino bahagia walaupun itu harus menyakiti hatinya seperti saat ini. tapi ia ikhlas melakukan semua itu hanya untuk sebuah senyuman manis di bibir Jino. Baginya senyuman itu adalah segalanya.

Keesokan harinya…

Drom SHINee…..

OnKey dan 2min sedang menatap tajam dua namja yang baru saja pulang sambil berpelukan mesra seolah dunia hanya milik mereka saja.

"Jadi….?" Tanya Onew singkat.

"Jadi apa Hyung?" Tanya Jonghyun balik karena tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Hyungnya.

"Jadi… bagaimana dengan hubungan kalaian" Tanya Onew ulang.

"Semakin baik Hyung" jawab Jonghyun sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jino seolah-olah takut kalau namja imutnya itu akan di rebut orang.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Key.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Jino balik karena tak paham.

"Maksudnya. Hubungan kalian mau gini-gini aja?" Tanya Key ulang.

"Aku sih terserah Jonghyun Hyung saja" kata Jino.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Taemin yng sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ia apa kalian hanya mau memiliki hubungan yang seperti ini saja? Ingat semua surat kabar, majalah, bahkan jaringan pertemanan tengah hangat-hangatnya membicarakan kalian berdua. Kamu Jonghyun di beritakan telah menculik Jino SM The Ballad dari upacara pernikahannya karena tak ingin melepaskan Jino. Dan kamu Jino tengah di beritakan tengah mengandung anak Jonghyun dua bulan. Kalian tahukan kalau semua berita itu fakta. Real terjadi" jelas Onew.

"Ne Hyung arraso' jawab Jonghyun.

"Lalu apa tindakan kalian selanjutnya" Tanya Key.

"Kita…. Kita bakal nikah seminggu lagi Hyung" kata Jonghyun senang.

"Mwo…. Benarkah chukhae kalau begitu" kata Onew lalu di susul oleh yang lain untuk sekedar memberikan ucapan selamat ke pada dua namja yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Seminggu kemudian…..

"Apakah anda Kim Jonghyun bersedia menerima Cho JinoSebagai istrimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya seorang pendeta pada Jonghyun.

"Ne… saya bersedia" jawab Jonghyun tegas.

"Apakah anda Cho Jinho bersedia menerima Kim Jonghyun Sebagai suamimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pendeta tadi pada Jino.

"Ne…. saya bersedia" jawab Jino.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri" kata pendeta.

"Mempelai pria di persilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita" kata pendeta lagi. Jonghyun lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jino lalu mencium bibir kecil Jino cukup lama. Kalau saja Jino tak mencubit perutnya mungkin kini ia sedah mengila di buatnya. Jonghyun membopong tubuh Jino ala bride style ke luar dari gereja tempat mereka menikah. Di turunkannya Jino dengan perlahan di depan gereja tadi.

Sekarang adalah saat-saat yang paling di tunggu oleh Key. Apa lagi kalau bukan berebut seikat bunga yang akan di lemparkan oleh Jino.

_Aku pasti bisa dapetin bunga itu. kalau bunga itu sampai di tanganku jinki Hyung harus mau dengan segera menikahiku._ Itulah tekat terpendam Key.

Jino mulai bersiap melempar seikat bunga yang ada di tangannya. Ia mulai berhitung 1….. 2… 3… dan…..

_Aku pasti bisa dapetin bunga itu _teriak Key dalam hati.

Huuubbbbbbb….

Bunga tadi mendarat di tangan seorang namja. Tapi namja itu bukanlah Key. Dan tentu saja Key jadi bête dan kesal di buatnya. Setelah acara lempar bunga pasangan pengantin baru jjongno langsung pergi dengan mobil pengantin mereka ke tempat resepsi pernikahan yang akan di langsungkan di sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah.

Anggota SHINee yang lain pun langsung mengikuti mereka dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda. Di dalam mobil Key masih saja memasang wajah betenya karena tak berhasil mendapatkan bunga yang ia inginkan tadi.

"Umma… kenapa pasang tampang seperti itu sih?" Tanya Taemin pada Key.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa lagi pingin aja" jawab Key ketus.

"Umma marah ya sama Minnie?" Tanya Taemin lagi dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Nggak" jawab Key singkat.

"Bohong…. Pasti umma marah karena Taemin yang dapetin bunga ini kan" kata Taemin sambil menujukkan seikat bunga yang ada di tangannya. Ya…. Taeminlah namja beruntung yang berhasil menangkap bunga yang sudah di lempar oleh Jino tadi.

"Nggak…" jawab Key.

"Bohong…. Hiks…. Hiks…. minnie sedih umma marah pada minnie" kata Taemin mulai terisak.

"Aish…. Udah Minnie jangan nangis lagi ya chagy. Umma nggak marah kok sama kamu" kata Key pada Taemin.

"Bener umma nggak marah?" Tanya Taemin takut-takut.

"Ne… Minnie umma nggak mungkin marah sama Minnie" jelas Key.

"Asik… umma nggak marah" senang Taemin. Key hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu.

"Tapi KAMU CHOI MINHO" bentak Key yang membuat Minho terkejut.

"Aish… apa sih Hyung" kesal Minho.

"Awas saja kamu kalau berani-berani menyentuh anakku. Ku pastikan nyawamu melayang di tanganku" ancam Key.

"Aish… Hyung mulai lagi deh. Ne arraso Hyung. Aku tak akan menyentuh Minnie berlebihan" janji Minho.

"Ku pegang janjimu" kata Key. Setelah itu sunyi melanda perjalanan hingga sampai di tempat resepsi pernikahan jjongno. Saat mereka berempat tiba di sana, tempat itu sudah sangat ramai oleh para tamu yang terus berdatangan. Acara resepsi pernikahan berlangsung hingga pukul 10 malam. Setelah acara selesat pasangan pengantin baru jjongno mengina berdua di hotel itu. mereka melakukan malam pertama mereka sebagai suami istri di sana. Keesokan paginya mereka berangkat kebandara incheon untuk pergi berbulan madu selama tiga minggu ke Thailand. Kepergian mereka diantar oleh 2min dan juga onKey tentunya. Saat ini terpancar wajah kegembiraan di antara keduanya. Akhirnya perjalanan hidup dua sejoli ini pun berakhir dengan happy ending.

* * *

><p>^_^ THE END ^_^<p>

Gomawo buat comment kalian semua selama ini… mianhae kalau ff ini ga memuaskan hati. #deep bow. Mohon comment terakhir.a d ff ini…


End file.
